Perfecting the Guard
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Delena fic requested by my best bud who's been asking since last year :)). Bodyguard/Tomboy!Elena, Bad boy!Damon. Full Summary and Warnings inside. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After being attacked, Damon is assigned a 24-hour bodyguard. Elena is the 'lucky girl' chosen for the job. But will she be able to handle Damon Salvatore?

A/N: I shouldn't be starting a new project but heck, my friend has been begging for almost two years (it's not cool that I made her wait that long, but heck!)

Warnings:

AU/AH (some things including the vampire thing don't go with the show, never read the books so yeah)

OOC-ness

Mentions of slash

Mentions of homophobia

Pairings:

Damon/Elena (Delena)

Stefan/Caroline (Steroline)

Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler)

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, so yeah...

Perfecting the 'Guard

Elena Gilbert was among the last people to walk into HQ's briefing room. She'd gotten a message pinned to her locker room that morning, telling her to meet in the large room. She was certain it had something to do with their latest protection project, the Salvatore Family.

Standing at the front of the room was the Head of their department, Alaric Saltzman. There was something unusual about the man, everyone in the department tended to joke that he was probably a self-proclaimed vampire hunter or something. Next to him stood Elena's best friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie was the techie in the department and she always did the presentations for the department's briefings.

"Good morning everyone," Bonnie said, getting everyone's attention once they'd all been seated. "Please pay attention as this meeting is very important." Bonnie sat down at her chair by the front and Alaric stepped forward and looked at all the bodyguards present for the meeting.

"As most of you must know by now, Damon Salvatore was shot last night," Alaric started, looking around at all his workers. "We know it was no one's fault as he had requested that there be no bodyguard present with him while he was at the club. But after the incident his father insisted that we have someone who'll be his bodyguard twenty-four hours a day. Bonnie?"

Bonnie got up and looked at the guards. "We sat down with Damon yesterday and asked him to compose a list of things he'd prefer his bodyguard to have, and this is what he came up with." Bonnie pressed a button on the little remote she was holding. A list popped up on the overhead projector. "Firstly the bodyguard must be a she. She must look good in a bikini, mini dress, there are a lot of things she must look good in. mostly, she must be able to totally 'kick ass'. All the female employees will be asked to come for interviews with Damon and then we will pick someone from there. Any questions?"

"What about the male bodyguards?" one of the guys asked.

"They'll still be guarding him, but obviously there will be times were it will just be the female." Everyone nodded.

"That's all for now," Alaric said. "Lady's, make sure you're ready for your call. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone got up and left the briefing room. The guys were talking loudly about which girl could possibly be chosen as the girl who'll be the perfect bodyguard. Even the girls joined in, sharing laugh and snide comments about why the other girls wouldn't be chosen. Elena merely walked to her little cubical and sat there, listening to the loud conversations.

"Hey Gilbert," one of the guys called. Elena looked up. "Do you think you have a chance at being Mister Salvatore's bodyguard?" People snickered while Elena threw one of her fake smiles at the boy.

Everyone knew that Elena Gilbert was the biggest tomboy in the building. The girl wore nothing but dude clothes, from her work clothes to her weekend clothes. Over the years she'd slowly been forced to wear smaller clothes – by her brother and his boyfriend – but she still wore clothes that were about two sizes bigger than her, hiding her physic. She wore zero makeup and her hair was usually tide up in a loose bun or ponytail.

Most of her co-workers thought she was lesbian, a stereotype that she didn't care to correct. The fact that she owned a Yamaha RD350LC didn't really help her situation. She didn't care though, she loved Sally – yes, she named her bike Sally – and nothing anyone said or did would make her get rid of her bike, but even her brother who'd been begging since she got the thing.

"Come on Gilbert, it's worth a try right?" the guy continued.

"Here's a better idea," Elena said, "Why don't you put on a dress and prance around like a pretty lady because everyone knows just how much your _drying_ to get into Mister Salvatore's pants." Everyone oohed at that.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for your faggot brother." Before the guy could even react, Elena had gotten up, marched right up to him and had given him a hard punch right on the nose. A disturbing crunch sound sounded as the short brunette's fist connected with the guy's nose.

"Fuck you Elberton. And don't you dare talk about my brother like that, ever!" Elena turned and left the man with his bloody broken nose. She stormed out the bullpen and went to the little kitchenette to make herself a coffee. She grabbed her cup and roughly began making her coffee, still angered by Elberton's comment. She knew her brother was going to give her hell if he heard about what she did. As much as it hurt him to hear those kinds of comments, he always tried not to let them get to him and he expected Elena to act that same.

Sure, before Jeremy met his boyfriend, he'd also been a fighter who didn't take any kind of insult lightly, but after he met Tyler, he'd mellowed down and just let things slide by, knowing that Tyler would be there to comfort him when he needed it.

"Whow there girl, you don't want to break that cup." Elena turned and saw her best friend standing at the entrance of the kitchenette. Bonnie sighed and walked in, grabbing her cup and began her process of making her coffee.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed off," Elena said, letting out a sigh and trying to control her anger.

"Let me guess, either some asshole, and I'm guessing Elberton since he has a broken nose right now, made a comment about you being the girl who'll be Damon's full bodyguard or he made a comment about your brother and his being gay."

"Both actually. He has some nerve pointing fingers about 'faggots' when I caught him staring at Saltzman's ass more than once." Bonnie giggled.

"You should've taken a picture, I would've made sure it made an appearance in our next briefing." The two girls laughed. "Jeremy's going to be pissed."

"Only if you tell him."

"Someone is bound to tell him even if it isn't me Elena. Vicki might." Elena sighed. She never liked Vicki Donovan. The girl had been the one who'd out-ed her brother to everyone because she'd been bitter about her break up with Jeremy. Elena had never liked the girl and her dislike had only increased after that incident, and to make things worse, Vicki didn't even feel sorry for what she'd done, the bitch!

"Jeremy doesn't even talk to Vicki any more, not after what she did to him. I don't even know how she got a job here after her DUI's."

"Her mom is important in this department; she was like the first woman in the team. She has a record you know." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to be calling the first girl in. Mister Salvatore is looking extra delicious today." Bonnie grinned at her friend, wriggling her eyebrows.

"No!"

"Oh come on Elena! When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I don't need a date."

"That's what lonely girls who aren't being asked out say. And the only reason you aren't asked out is because you're so damn violent, your nails don't know what a manicure is and you dress like a tramp."

"I do not! These clothes are comfortable."

"They're all at least two sized bigger then you Elena. I know Jeremy got you some nice clothes. And I even got you some things."

"Okay, firstly, I am never wearing any of the clothes you and my mother brought me, and secondly, Jeremy knows next to nothing about fashion, so anything he might of brought is probably hideous!" bonnie laughed.

"Come on Elena, you need to show some skin." Bonnie attempted to grab Elena's too-big blazer, but the other woman swatted her hand away. "Ow!"

"Don't touch my clothes Bennett or I will hurt you." Bonnie pouted as she rubbed her stinging hand.

"No wonder you don't get dates!"

"I don't get dates because I don't want them, not because I can't get them."

"Guys are too afraid to ask you, you come off as violent Elena. They're afraid you'd kick their nuts while they try to ask."

"Because I would."

"Elena!"

"I'm being honest here!" bonnie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I give up on you." The dark skinned woman continued to make her coffee as she watched her friend continue with her own. "Are you going to come to the gym with me later?" Elena gave her best friend a look. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the look. "Come on Elena, you never go to the gym."

"I have my own little gym at home. I don't need to go anywhere if I want to work out."

"Oh come on!"

"You can come to my house or you can go alone, that's that." Elena poured some sugar into her coffee then grabbed a stirring stick and she left the kitchenette and went back to her little cubical. She sat down and slowly sipped her coffee.

Half an hour later, Bonnie came to the bullpen and called up the first woman who'd be going in for an interview. Things pretty much carried on in that manner for the rest of the day and since Elena had requested that she not be in the list, she hadn't been called to come in for an interview with the infamous bad boy Damon Salvatore. All day Elena had had to endure the gushing from the other women, hearing them going on and on about how gorgeous Damon was, and how sexy his smirk was and how beautiful his eyes were and blah, blah, blah, drowns!

Finally, five o'clock rolled by and Elena could finally go home. She packed her worn-out messenger bag then threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed her helmet and pulled out her keys then left the bullpen, rushing to the elevators which she knew were usually packed at five since everyone was rushing to get home or to the gym.

Elena hopped into a one of the packed elevators, squirming her way to the very back, trying to avoid the women that were still gushing over Damon Salvatore and his dreamy eyes. Elena had to roll her eyes at the women; they really needed to get lives.

The elevator finally got to the ground floor and Elena got out and walked out the building and to her baby. She hopped onto her bike, pulling her helmet on. "Hey baby, mommy missed you," Elena cooed as she started the engine. She let out a happy sigh as she let the sound of the engine roll over her. She revved it twice then took off.

Elena finally reached the house she and her brother loved in. they'd bought it together a couple of years prior in hopes of proving to their overprotective parents that they were old enough to do things on their own. Of course for a whole of the first years their parents had called and visited just to make sure they were okay until they finally gave in and allowed their children the freedom they need and deserved.

Elena reached the house and found a parked on the side of the road. Elena rolled her eyes as she parked her baby on the driveway. The car being there only meant one thing: Tyler was in the house. Elena hopped off her bike and pulled off her helmet. She walked up her porch and to the front door. She paused for a moment and heard the TV playing inside. She sighed as she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

Elena pushed off her shoes and threw her keys into the bowl on the side of the door. She also pulled off her bag, hanging it up along with her blazer. Once that was done she made her way the living room, humming a random tune. She spotted one of Jeremy's socks on the floor and made to pick it up when she heard a gasp then, "Oh Ty" followed with a pleasured sigh. Elena looked up and found her brother and his boyfriend busy on the couch.

"Oh come on!" she complained loudly.

The boys on the couch jumped in surprised, Tyler landing on the floor after gasping a, "Fuck, Elena". The dark skinned man quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his dangly bits while Jeremy did the same while still on the couch.

"Are you two being serious right now? I thought we had a rule about this!"

"Sorry sis," Jeremy said, blushing furiously. "I thought you were going to the gym with Bonnie."

"That is not an excuse to do this…" Elena waved her hand around, trying to indicate what the boys had been doing; "…in the living room. What if I'd come here with someone?"

"Like who? Bonnie?"

"Funny! Just… go to your room and do this. No in the living room." Elena picked up the boys jeans and threw them at them before disappearing to the kitchen sighing. She opened the fridge and grabbed a _Snapple_.

"Tyler made pasta," Jeremy said from the entrance of the kitchen. "We put yours in the warmer for you."

"Thanks." Elena went to the warmer and got her supper. She grabbed a fork from the cutlery bowl by the sink then made her way to the living room. She plunked herself down on the couch and grabbed the remote, switching to one of the sports channels.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No, I'll change after, I'm starving." Jeremy shook his head.

"And mom and dad still wonder why you don't get a date."

"I don't get dates because I don't want them."

"You don't get dates because you're… ew."

"I am not 'ew', I am me."

"Sure thing Elena. If that's what you want to believe."

"Just shut it!" Elena began eating her dinner as she shouted at the screen as one of her favourite players got tackled. Jeremy just shook his head as he grabbed the rest of his clothes and led Tyler out the room.

Once her dinner was finished and the game was over, Elena got up and went to put her plate in the dishwasher. When she was done she switched the lights off in the kitchen then went back to the living room. After surfing through the channels for something good to watch, Elena gave up and decided to head to bed.

The woman passed her brothers room, and paused for a moment, waiting for any sounds but heard none. She drew in a breath and peaked in and found the boys spooning under the covers of the bed, fast asleep. Elena switched off the lights then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her and went into her own room.

Pulling off her clothes and throwing them on the single couch at the corner of the room. She grabbed her pyjamas – a pair of large cotton pants and an even larger t-shirt – then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once that was done she climbed into bed. She grabbed her book off the side table and continued to read until she got to a point where sleep was winning. Dropping her book on the side table, she shimmied deeper into her warm covers and was soon fast asleep.

Morning came too soon in Elena's opinion. She hated having to wake up, but she forced herself to even though she really didn't want to. She was always the last person to get to work, but everyone had long gotten over it because really, old habits die hard. So with heavy feet, Elena dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She pulled off her pyjamas then hopped into the shower where she washed her hair and body.

With that compete the brunette got out the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel to dry while she went back to her room to put on her clothes. She hummed some silly song she used to sing to annoy her brother as she pulled on another of her dude outfits (as called by her mother and best friend). Dressed, haired dried and teeth brushed, Elena headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and found Tyler by the stove, making pancakes. The guy was a whiz in the kitchen, he was one of the best chef's in the country and was in high demand all over the world; Elena was grateful that her cute – and highly annoying at times – baby brother had ended up being the lucky guy who got himself a date with the otherwise snobby chef.

"Good morning," Tyler greeted while expertly flipping a pancake.

"Morning," Elena replied siting at the island in front of a plate. She grabbed a few pancakes and put them on her plate. "Where's Jere?" the woman asked as she stuffed her face with the delicious fluffy pancakes her brother's boyfriend had made. "Damn these are good. New recipe?"

"At least one of you has working taste buds." Obviously he wouldn't say thank you, he already knew his pancakes were delicious; otherwise he wouldn't be the best, well at least that was Elena's reasoning anyway.

"Jeremy couldn't tell?"

"He's clueless. I wonder why I bother letting him try my foods sometimes." Tyler shook his head as he made more of his pancakes. Elena continued to attack her pancakes, loving every single one of the different flavoured pancakes. "As much as I love the fact that you're enjoying those, you need to get to work or you'll be really late."

"Right!" Elena gulped down the glass of orange juice Tyler had poured for her. "This was really good. Thank Tyler." She kissed the chef's cheek and rushed out the kitchen before he could comment. Elena pulled on her fuck ugly shoes and grabbed her satchel and blazer, pulling them on as she grabbed her keys. She walked to her baby. Straddling the bike she pulled on her helmet, fixed her bag over her shoulder then started the bike and was off in moments.

Riding her bike always left Elena exhilarated and ready for action. She always felt hyped after a ride, whether it was a ride for fun or a ride to work, it didn't matter. Just riding her baby felt good, it made her feel free.

Reaching work, Elena parked at her usual spot. She saw an unfamiliar car parked beside her spot – it was a cherry red Mini Copper. She didn't bother to analyse the thing, it just didn't hold any interest to her. She hopped off her bike and made her way to the building. Hopping onto the elevator she pressed the button for her floor and rode out the elevator, humming along with the elevator music. The door tinged open and she stepped into her floor and made her way to her bullpen. It was uncharacteristically quiet.

A note in Bonnie's handwriting was left on her desk. _In the briefing room, picking a girl :)._

Elena scrunched up the note and dumped it in the trashcan as she made her way to the briefing room where all the other employees of her department were gathered. As she got closer she heard loud hooting and catcalls and she could only guess what was going on in there.

"Ow Miss Donovan, looking good!" Elena heard one of the guys call as she stepped into the room. She easily manoeuvred to the front where she took her usual seat and looked up at the overhead. She found that they were in Vicki's _Facebook_ going through her pictures. The one on the screen was one with Vicki in a bikini at the beach.

"Shut up Elberton!" Vicki said, though she was smiling widely at the compliments that were coming her way. Vicki looked around the room and spotted Elena and her smile turned from smug bitch to evil smug bitch. "I have someone we can look for!" she said loudly so everyone heard. Vicki made her way to the computer. "Freeze it Bonnie, this one's a surprise!" bonnie did as asked though somewhat reluctantly. Vicki quickly typed on the computer then waited for a few moments. She pressed a few buttons and after a while turned to Bonnie and nodded her head.

"Who is it?" one of the guys asked.

"I said it's a surprise!" Vicki called back. "Okay Bonnie, go ahead!" bonnie pressed the button on her remote to unfreeze the screen and a picture of Elena with chunky braces and really bad hair, working bags under her eyes and skin an unhealthy yellow colour popped up. It was one of the worst pictures Jeremy had ever taken of her. It had been a bad morning for her.

"Aah, turn it off!" Elberton shouted and everyone laughed. Elena glared at Vicki then at the annoying man who'd commented.

"Wow Elena, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," Vicki said shaking her head. Elena said nothing and just stared at the bitch wishing she could kick her ass but choosing not to.

"I've seen better pictures of her," Bonnie tried to defend her friend as she could see the girl was plotting revenge. "Really good pictures. Her brother has them." Bonnie typed in Jeremy's name on the search then went to his pictures. She scrolled down quickly. "Ah, here it is. He took this picture of her last year when their family went to the Caribbean." Bonnie clicked on the picture.

The picture came onto the screen showing Elena dressed in a blue boob-tube bikini. In the picture she was posing, hands on her hips, huge smile on her face and her hair was windblown; her sun kissed skin giving off a natural glow, and showing off her curvaceous body that nobody in the room but Bonnie knew she posed.

"Damn Gilbert, why the hell are hiding that?" one of the guys asked, looking from frumpy Elena they knew to supermodel Elena on the screen. Bonnie smirked as she clicked the next and another picture loaded this one of Elena and Jeremy lying on beach chairs, Jeremy was wearing a pair of beach shorts. They were both smiling up at the camera looking like they were in a photo-shoot.

Once again Bonnie clicked on next and this time it was showed Elena in a short purple beach dress with Jeremy in a different pair of beach shorts and with a tight t-shirt on. This time they weren't smiling at the camera but instead were laughing at something while holding glasses of champagne. Another picture followed, this time of Elena with her dad. She had her hand around his waist while his was around her shoulder and they were smiling brightly at the camera. Then one with Elena and her mom, then another with Elena kissing Jeremy's cheek, another with Jeremy kissing Elena's cheek then came another of Elena in a bikini, posing and smiling at the camera.

"Perfect!" a girly voice said. Everyone turned to the door and saw a blonde dressed in expensive wear stood at the door, smiling brightly. "Who is she? I don't remember seeing her yesterday."

"Elena Gilbert," Bonnie said.

"I like her. She's perfect."

"That's because you haven't seen the uncut version," Vicki snide. Elena glared at the woman but said nothing.

"I want to meet her." The blonde looked at the name. "Elena Gilbert… hmm… it's cute. Where is she?" everyone cleared a path for the blonde that led her directly to Elena. Elena got up with a sigh and turned to look at the newcomer. "Bwoo-ah!" the blonde exclaimed as she caught Elena's outfit. Sniggers followed. The blonde cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. I'm Stefan's wife." The blonde held out a perfectly manicured hand. Elena shook the hand somewhat reluctantly, trying to hide her chewed fingernails. "Bonnie!"

"Yep," the dark skinned girl replied once she'd switched off the overheard.

"This is our girl. She needs a lot of work but I'm up for the challenge. We'll make her into the girl in the pictures one way or another. Give her all my details and give me hers."

"Of course."

"I'll see you both at Alaric's office." Caroline turned on her heels and walked out the room as though she were walking down a runway. Bonnie followed after, giving Elena the thumbs up. Everyone had fallen quiet and when Bonnie left, they all dispersed, walking out the briefing room while muttering about what had just happened and about what they'd just seen.

Elena was the only one left in the room. She was still in a bit of shock, still trying to figure out what had just happened. After another moment of just standing there like an idiot, Elena snapped out of her shock and she shook her head. Not only was she going to kill Bonnie for this, but she was also going to kill Jeremy for putting up those pictures in the first place.

Elena let out a long sigh as she stepped out the briefing room and made her way to Alaric Saltzman's office where she knew she was expected to be.

TBC

First chapter :)). It's not an amazing hit, but it's something right? Hope you like :))

(",) MwahzZ


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whitney though, bless her soul! When that girl says she's recruiting reviewers she doesn't play around *LoL*. That girl is craaay-zeee! But I love her! Here's chapter 2 :)))).

Warnings:

AU/AH (some things including the vampire thing don't go with the show, never read the books so yeah)

OOC-ness

Mentions of slash

Mentions of homophobia

Pairings:

Damon/Elena (Delena)

Stefan/Caroline (Steroline)

Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler)

Shout_Outs:

Bluebelle72: I'm going to try my best not to make it too Miss Congeniality. It's sort of inspired by it but I'm going to try and avoid it being exactly like Miss Congeniality. If it starts sounding too similar to the movie, you just let me know.

Guest(s): I'll keep working on this story for you :)) no stress. I'll be working my ass off to satisfy you guys. And thank you all for the words of encouragement they made my day and got me all excited to write more :)))).

Mansi: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)).

Guest: Vicki is a bitch! I didn't like her in TVD and I don't like her here. Drown Vicki, drown! *LoL* no, that's wrong, but it's how I feel :))).

Whitney: I'm glad you like it, here's your update :)))))).

Guest: Don't you worry; Damon and his sexy yet sarcastic self will be showing up soon :))).

Guest(s): Thank you :))), here's another chappie for you :))).

alykat14: Thank you :)), it was inspired by Miss Congeniality since my sister is obsessed with it and made me watch it like five times in one day! But yeah… You'll find out more about Elena's discomforts about her body as the story progresses :))).

kelizabeth13: Thank you :))). Here's your update!

DelenaVD: *YaY* You thought it was great?! Awesome! And here's the next chapter for you :)) hope I don't disappoint.

Tara Rebecca: Aaw *gushes* you're review made me smile :)))))). And here's the next chapter for you, hope this one makes you smile too :)).

Barbara SGB: Thank you :)) And here it is!

Ella: I'll try and do that though I suck at summary writing, but I'll try something. You have anything for me; I'd appreciate it very, very much :)).

Guest: I will *LoL*, she's finally stopped nagging me and throwing papers and me, demanding I write something *LoL*.

Guest(s): Thank you all for taking the time to review, much appreciation and here is the second chapter for you :))))))).

Guest: I 3 Jyler :)))).

Delena Love: Thank you so very much. Here is the second chapter for you, hope you enjoy it :))).

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, so yeah...

Perfecting the 'Guard

Friday morning Elena found herself standing in front of Alaric Saltzman's door. She really wished she didn't have to do what she was about to do, but the verdict - well Caroline Forbes-Salvatore - had spoken, and so now Elena's fate was sealed.

From the quick briefing she'd gotten she'd learnt that for the next week Elena would need to learn every and anything about the Salvatore family. She'd need to get herself set in order to pose as Damon Salvatore's girlfriend. She didn't like it, but heck, what was she going to do?

Elena let out a sigh. She fixed her over-sized blazer then gently tapped on the large oak door. She stood outside for a moment, hands in her suit pants and biting her lip, waiting for someone to answer. The door pulled open, revealing Bonnie.

"Come in," the dark skinned woman said. Elena nodded then walked into the office, pulling her hands out her pockets to balance herself.

In the office were Alaric and Caroline. The blonde woman was smiling bright. She kind of reminded Elena of that pink chick from _Legally Blonde_.

"Hi Elena," Caroline said in a chirpy voice. Elena nodded, doing an awkward wave as she greeted back. "I'm here to finalise some things. Bonnie's going to give you a file that I put together for you to help you get to know everyone in the family before you have to meet them on Monday so you have the whole weekend to study those. You'll also be meeting Damon officially, so be prepared for that. You'll be the private bodyguard until the point where you'll switch to 'girlfriend'. No one is going to know about your bodyguard status except the family, so keep it on the DL."

Elena nodded and grabbed the thick file Bonnie handed to her. She opened it and found a picture of the whole Salvatore family that she'd seen in a resent magazine her brother had bought. In the picture were Giuseppe and beside him his wife and mother of his children, Elizabeth. Beside Elizabeth was Stefan, the youngest child, with his older brother, Damon.

"I took that picture. I practically had to force them." Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway, our address is there with everything you need to know about us, especially Damon. So go through it and know it."

"Sure," Elena said, nodding dumbly and she flicked through the pages, scanning through the profiles of each member of the Salvatore family.

"Any questions so far?" Alaric asked.

"No sir, none." Alaric nodded.

"You may leave. I'm giving you the rest of the day off to get yourself together and to learn that file."

"Thank you sir." Elena nodded at the three people in the office then walked out, catching Caroline saying something about a makeover which Elena hoped was not really said.

The brunette went to her cubical and packed her bag to go. She could feel rather than see someone's eyes on her. She turned to look and found Vicki glaring daggers at her. She chose to ignore the other girl and finished packing her bag, shoving the Salvatore file into it, strapping it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

Without so much a glance around, Elena grabbed her helmet and left the building, quickly hopping onto her baby and vrooming off towards her house.

Arriving home Elena pulled off her bag, but instead of hanging it up with her blazer, she took it to the living room where she dumped it on her couch. She went to the kitchen and found a note stuck on the fridge.

_At Tyler's. Won't be back till later. Ty made you dinner, in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave for 3 minutes. Enjoy :)_

_-Jere_

_PS: I picked Mister Fluffles up from the vet, last I checked he was in your room._

Elena scrunched up the note and dumped it in the bin. She opened the fridge and pulled out the delicious looking dinner. She shoved it in the microwave and pressed three minutes.

While the microwave did its thing, Elena went upstairs to go change into some of her home clothes. The first thing she spotted when she opened the door was her cat curled up by her pillows.

"Fluffles!" Elena said, smiling brightly. Jeremy had sent him to the vet two days prior for reason Elena still didn't understand. Elena went and picked up her cat. "I missed you baby." She kissed the cat's head then put him down. She changed into comfortable clothes then went downstairs followed closely by Fluffles. Elena plunked herself down on the couch then grabbed her bag and pulled out the Salvatore file and began the strenuous job of reading over every single detail about the family.

Elena heard the car pull over outside. She waited as she heard doors open and then close. She waited to hear for the door to open and Jeremy to come in but he didn't seem to be coming inside.

"Why is he taking so long?" Elena asked her cat. "I'll go check." She kissed the top of Mister Fluffles head then got up from the couch and went to the front door. She listened in but couldn't hear much of anything so pulled the door open. "Holy shhh!" She exclaimed, catching her brother and his brother doing some heavy making-out at the front door.

"Elena!" Jeremy scolded, lips red, face flushed.

"What the heck?" Elena said after recovery from her shock. "I asked you not to do things like that on the couch because I didn't want strangers walking in on it, now you decide to do it on the porch. What is wrong with you two?!"

"Sorry," Tyler said, not sounding at all sorry about being caught yet again in an compromising position. "Anyway, I have to get home. Long flight tomorrow." Jeremy nodded then planted a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"I'll miss you," he muttered against Tyler's lips.

"I know." Elena rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand how Jeremy could deal with a self-centred guy like Tyler. Sure the guy had his sweet, romantic moments - especially his dinner dates with Jeremy at his house or yacht or wherever he saw fit - but the rest of the time he just came across as a jerk who cared more about himself then others. The only person he cared more about then himself Jeremy. Elena supposed that that was why her brother could stand the Lockwood heir.

"Bye then."

"Bye babe. I'll call you before I leave."

"Okay. Make sure it's not five minutes before your flight leaves or something." Tyler smirked.

"I won't." He gave Jeremy a quick but lingering kiss before nodding at Elena and walking back to his car. The siblings watched Tyler drive away.

"You two need to tone down on the sex," Elena joked as she and Jeremy walked into the house. "It's starting to make me think that that's the only reason you're together."

"It is, and his amazing food," Jeremy joked back.

"Your taste buds are dead."

"Ha-ha."

"He said it, not me."

"Whatever." Jeremy walked into the living room and saw all the papers scattered around the couch, table and floor. "What is going on here?" He picked up one of the papers. "Stefan Salvatore?" He looked up at his sister. "Why do you have the Salvatore family's profiles?"

"I was chosen to be Mister Damon Salvatore's personal guard." Jeremy gawked at his sister.

"Come again?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me. I'm supposed to kill you now."

"Huh, why?"

"The only reason I was chosen was because of those pictures from the Caribbean's trip last year."

"What? I liked those pictures. You looked good."

"It doesn't matter what I looked like. I hated it!"

"The fact that you spend a whole day in that bikini mom got you makes me beg to differ." Elena stuck her tongue out at her brother as she plunked down on the comfy couch.

"Maybe I did enjoy it."

"You enjoyed the attention you got from the guys too. Admit it."

"I did not! Those guys were pervs!"

"I'm sure they were." He rolled his eyes at his sister. He then picked up a piece of paper that had _Damon Salvatore_ written in big bold letters at the top of the page.

"So they're doing this thing for what reason?"

"What thing?"

"The person bodyguard thing."

"Oh, for 'twenty-four' hour protection. I'm supposed to learn his routine and what not for a week then I'm going to pop out of pretty much nowhere and be his girlfriend or fiancée or whatever they want me to be."

"Wow..."

"Why do you have to say wow like that? Can't you be supportive?"

"I don't know. As soon as you start your fake relationship with Damon Salvatore the paparazzi will be on you like dogs on a pound of meat. We are talking about Damon Salvatore here." Elena chewed her nails as she thought over what her brother had said.

Obviously she hadn't really thought things over properly, she'd completely looked over the fact that the guy she was supposed to be faking a relationship with in a week was a socialite. Everyone who was anyone knew the Salvatore's whether they wanted to or not. The family was power, the father being one of the most influential businessmen on earth and their mother being a very popular and well-loved ex-supermodel turned designer/businesswoman.

"You didn't think about it did you?"

"Ugh!" was all Elena said as she fell back on the couch, throwing her hand in the air.

"You'll be fine. You're pretty Len, you just hide it behind Miss Congeniality." Elena gave her brother a look but didn't comment. As much as she hated it, she was used to her brother comparing her to Sandra Bullock's character in Miss Congeniality.

"Anyway," Elena said sitting up and stretching. "I have to keep reading. I need to know all about them by Monday."

"If anyone else walked in here and saw this stuff, they'd think you were stalking the Salvatore's or something."

"Says the boy who stalled his boyfriend for a month."

"I didn't stalk him Elena. He's one of the world's best chefs, he's always in magazines and newspapers. Sue me for being interested in knowing things about him."

"And some of those things were wrong." Jeremy nodded.

"Exactly! Like they said he didn't have a favourite colour. Liars! His favourite colours are brown and black. Why he loves brown, I have no idea." Jeremy pushed some paper aside and sat down on the couch. "So anyway, you want me to test your knowledge of the Salvatore family?"

"Um... You can ask me about them." Elena handed over four pieces of paper. The first was of the patriarch of the Salvatore family, Mister Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Okay. Name?"

"Giuseppe Francis Salvatore." Jeremy snorted but otherwise kept quiet. "Shut, don't be rude, he didn't pick his names!" Jeremy chuckled, shaking his head at his sister.

"Sure sis... Now continue."

"Okay, so he is a Multi-billionaire businessman, owner of Salvatore and Sons and subsidiaries. His father was a preacher and he died five years ago from old age or cancer, no one is really sure, maybe both." Elena shrugged at that.

"Marriage?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore is married to Mary Katherine-Elizabeth Salvatore, though she goes by the name Elizabeth. She is of French origins and moved to America with her parents when she was two. She was a supermodel and has since stopped and now owns 'D 'n S' and all its subsidiaries. She's the mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"Okay... Stefan Salvatore."

"Stefan Antonio Salvatore. He is twenty-three years old and the youngest son of Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore. He is currently working for his father. He's like the family's 'mister goody-two-shoes', does everything daddy asks of him and is therefore daddy's pride and joy." Elena shrugged.

"He follows the rules, don't judge the guy."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that he's good-two-shoes."

"Sure Len, just continue."

"Okay, he got married a years ago to Caroline Rebecca Forbes. In high school she was a cheerleader and the schools female track star. She broke records and so such. She was your typical high school cheerleader type with the blonde hair and the perky boobs-," Jeremy snorted, "-but she wasn't mean. She loved her nerds, and thought them fashionable. After high school she was a model and joined MKE Modelling agency which is owned by her mother-in-law and that is how she met Stefan. She recently found out she was pregnant and so is now expecting her first child with her hubby."

"Did you know that some bodyguards actually use all this information for their own benefit and end up kidnapping these people." Elena kicked her brother gently. "It's the truth!"

"Anyway..." Jeremy looked through the papers then found the one he was looking for.

"Damon Francesco Salvatore. Are these people Italian?"

"Their father is of Italian descendent. His grandparents moved here from Italy years ago."

"Ah, Italians."

"Damon and Stefan are actually French-Italian." Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're the only girl I know who wouldn't appreciate French-Italian men. You're hopeless!"

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Jeremy blanched at his sisters question.

"What?"

"Who? Remember you told me you would have sex with the guy you were planning to marry?"

"Elena... What the hell?"

"I'm just asking. So who?"

"I've only been intimate with one guy. Elena..." Jeremy sighed, shaking his head. "We haven't exactly had full blown sex."

"Why the wait?"

"I want to have sex after marriage Len, I know it's a bit contradictory considering I've done pretty much everything else. But still, I want the actual sex to be after I get married." Elena nodded.

"So are you going to get married?" Jeremy shrugged as he let out a sigh.

"Gay marriage isn't exactly something people jump for joy over in these parts."

"You want to get married here?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I might not. Tyler can't exactly wait forever for me to make up my mind about where I want us to get married." Elena paused.

"He asked?" Jeremy turned to the TV and said nothing. "Jere! That's-."

"Don't say great Len. It's not great if I can't even marry him where I want to. It's actually kind of useless." Jeremy shrugged again.

"Oh Jere." Elena pushed off pieces of paper so she could sit beside her brother. She did soothing circles on his back, trying to give him comfort.

"I love him Len, I just... I don't know. I guess one of the reasons why I don't want to rush into marriage is because of what his publicist said."

"What did she say?" Elena grumbled. She knew all about Rebekah Mickalson and her plans to separate Tyler and Jeremy.

"She told me that if I did marry Tyler, he could lose a lot of his fan base and-or, I could become an enemy."

"Why? His fans know he's gay, he came out years ago and didn't lose his fans, instead, he gained more. And when you and Tyler started dating and he mellowed down from his arrogant, self-centred jerky self, he earned even more fans. His fans made a fan page just for you! How could he possibly lose his fans?!"

"She didn't say. Just that he would and then he'd be angry and he'd most likely end up hating me."

"Did you talk to him about this?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You should Jere. He probably thinks you don't want to marry him."

"I do though, more than anything in the world!" Elena sighed.

"It'll be okay. Things will work out in the end, I promise." Jeremy gave his sister a weak smile.

"Thanks Len." Elena hugged her brother then scooted back to her end of the couch and picked up more pieces of paper. She groaned as she read.

"This guy is like a Fricke delinquent!"

"They're called bad boys, and I thought chicks liked that sort of things." Elena gave her brother 'the look' one where her face would tilt forward slightly while a brow would raise. "Okay fine, so you're not like the other girls."

"Not at all."

"So when are you meeting the Salvatore's?"

"I've already met Caroline, so it's just the main family."

"Right..."

"Shut up! So anyway, what are you going to do about the marriage thing?" Jeremy shrugged grabbing the remote from the coffee table and changing channels and going to the food channel. Elena rolled his eyes as she saw what show was going to play next. "And you tell me I'm the stalker."

"Shut up Len." Elena laughed as they both watched Tyler prepaid some complicated dish that neither Gilbert would ever attempt to try and make.

"We're going to starve aren't we?"

"He'll be back in two days, and he's only leaving tomorrow morning, and he promised to make us enough food to last two days."

"We're spoilt aren't we?"

"Yep!" They both chuckled as they fell into a comfortable silence with Jeremy watching Tyler's cooking show and Elena going over the Salvatore Family's profiles.

It three in the morning when Elena finally decided to call it a night. Jeremy had nodded off two hours before and she'd been left with Mister Fluffles until he too abandoned her to go to his comfortable pillow by the TV.

Elena stretched her arms carefully, trying not to wake her brother who was resting his head on her lap. Elena looked down at her brother, running her fingers through his hair.

They'd both been through a lot in their life, but Jeremy had been through the worst. During his early teen years he'd gone through a bit of a rebel stage, that's when he'd met Vicki Donovan. Elena hadn't liked the idea of Jeremy being with the older girl, but like any stupid hormonal teenage boy, Jeremy had refused to listen. He'd gone out with the girl and she'd almost ruined his life.

Drugs and alcohol ruled a teenage Jeremy's life and the only thing that knocked him to his senses was the accident. Their parents had been driving about, looking for Jeremy when a drunken driver had hit them. Luckily, they'd survive and that alone had served in knocking common since into Jeremy, including him coming out to his parents and telling them the truth of his delinquency.

Unfortunately, Vicki had caught wind of the news before Jeremy was ready to tell the world and as revenge had announced the news along with the line 'no wonder you didn't seem interested, I wasn't the right gender'. Elena's dislike for Vicki had then had grown to an almost hate.

It had been hard for the family, having to endure the hate that people threw at them, at Jeremy. It had gotten to a point where Jeremy had tried to commit suicide, but with the support of family and friends, he'd gotten through it and a couple of years later, he'd met the arrogant and quiet rude Tyler Lockwood and much to everyone's surprise - well on Tyler's part - it had been love at first sight.

Elena had to admit she had protested the idea of her baby brother dating the Celebrity Chef, but when she'd seen them together, she'd realised that they did love each other and trying to separate them would be heartless of her.

Now they were engaged and nobody even knew because same-sexed marriage in their town was illegal and even if it did become legal, it was highly unlikely that people would accept it. And that was the sad truth. Elena wished there could be something she could do, maybe find others in the town who were gay, get them to sigh a partition or something. It was unfair that her brother couldn't marry where he wanted just because he wanted to marry another man!

Jeremy stirred then slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at his sister, a sleepy, lop-sided smile on his face. Elena couldn't help but smile back at him. He always looked so innocent and sweet when he woke up, Tyler had commented on it too.

"What?" Jeremy asked after a while.

"What, what?" Elena asked. Jeremy chuckled sleepy then sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"And you're still up?"

"I was going to go now. I was about to wake you."

"Oh... Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"Yeah, you had that twitching eye thing when you dream of Tyler."

"I was not dreaming about Tyler."

"Aha?"

"Yeah, I was actually dreaming about his food." Elena scoffed, pushing her brother with her foot.

"Whatever dude." Jeremy chuckled then got up and stretched again.

"I'm going to head to bed, you do the same. We only have so much food left in the fridge before we have to make our own." Elena laughed. "I'm being honest though. And we both know we cannot afford to go back to those days. I can honestly say I don't miss your burnt toast and runny eggs."

"Oh shut up!" Jeremy laughed. He kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Night Len."

"Night." Jeremy disappeared upstairs while Elena went to the kitchen to find something to quench her hunger before she went to bed. Finding a two-day old pizza, Elena munched it down hungrily. She felt Mister Fluffles brush against her legs. "Sorry Fluffles, can't share this one." Elena finished her pizza then got herself a glass of water, picked Fluffles up then went upstairs to her room.

The weekend was uneventful. Saturday was pretty dull because Jeremy decided to ditch Elena to go over to Tyler's who'd decided to cancel his trip to some event. She'd gotten a quick message from her brother, telling her that he'd finally said yes to Tyler's proposal. Elena had done a happy dance on her own as she read the text, forgiving her brother for ditching her when she needed the company.

Bonnie came over to visit once for a few hours to keep her company. They'd crack open a bottle of champagne to celebrate Jeremy's engagement even though he wasn't there to celebrate with them.

At around five in the afternoon, Bonnie left and Elena was left with Mister Fluffles, the Salvatore file, the TV and boxes of food Tyler had gotten delivered to her by one of his guys.

Sunday was as dreary as Saturday if not worse. Any girl could do so much reading about a family before it got too much. Elena had memorised everything she thought she'd need to know and more. She'd quizzed herself and enjoyed Tyler's food and had finally dozed off sometime between midnight and one in the morning.

Elena's cellphone ringing was what woke her. She shot up on the couch and looked around, pushing her hair out of her face. The TV was still on and papers were still scattered all over the place. Elena shook her head as she grabbed her cellphone. _Bonnie_ flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Elena answered her voice laced with sleep.

"_Wake up, get a shower and eat breakfast, I'm coming over to pick you up in an hour."_

"Why?"

"_You're meeting the Salvatore's today."_

"Um... Okay. I'll see you in an hour then?"

"_Okay babe."_ Elena hung up then got off the couch. She quickly shoved the papers into their file then went upstairs to have a shower and get ready for Bonnie to come pick her up. She grabbed another slice of pizza - now three days - and attacked it, humming. Hot or cold that food was good.

"Elena!" Bonnie called from the living room.

"In the kitchen!" Elena called back. Bonnie walked into the kitchen. She dumped her hobo bag on the island and let out a sigh, sitting down at the chair. "What's up?"

"Do I want to know what you're wearing?"

"It's comfortable and I like it."

"It's frumpy and it's hideous. Elena-."

"I like to dress like this! Can we just leave it at that."

"You could at least try with your hair." Elena touched her hair. She hadn't even bothered to brush it, she'd just pulled it together and tied it up in a bun.

"My hair is fine! Just... shut up. Are we leaving?"

"Yeah! Do you have any more of Chef Lockwood's amazing food?"

"I have three day old pizza." Bonnie scoffed.

"It'll do." Elena grabbed the two slices of pizza from the fringe and placed it on a plate. Bonnie grabbed her pizza and got up.

"Let's go!" They left the house together, Bonnie eating her pizza like a lady, while Elena attacked hers, humming as the flavours filled her mouth.

"I want to take Sally."

"No! You are riding in my car like a lady. Get in the car!" Elena didn't want to argue coz she knew Bonnie would more drag her into the car then allow her to ride on Sally.

The girls hopped into the car and Bonnie drove them to the Salvatore Manor while she quiezed Elena on what she'd learnt until they reached they reached the huge whitewash mansion.

...TBC...

'Ats it for now :)). Next chapter Delena meet :))))

(",) MwahzZ


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so excited coz Whitney (who critisises pretty much everything must I add) complimented my writing and I was like 'YEAH BABY'.

Warnings:

AU/AH (some things including the vampire thing don't go with the show, never read the books so yeah)

OOC-ness

Mentions of slash

Mentions of homophobia

Pairings:

Damon/Elena (Delena)

Stefan/Caroline (Steroline)

Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler)

Shout_Outs:

Guest(s): Thank you for your kinds words. Much appreciation :)).

Guest: I also like Stefan and Caroline. Whintey sorta talked me into liking them. They are one of the few het couples that I can actually stand together :)).

alykat14: Damon definitely won't be impressed by Elena's outfits. And there shall definitely be snide remarks about them considering she does have to be his girlfriend and he is Damon Salvatore. Everyone know Damon has to have girls who are always on top when it comes to the way they present themselves, and Elena is nowhere close to that. I'm glad :)) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)).

Guest(s): Thank you for your reviews... Pushing me to write more so I can update sooner :)).

Guest: Don't stress. Delena are meeting and I hope its cute but funny at the same time :))).

Guest: I know! Jyler are amazing! And I have successfully gotten Whitney to like them too, along with Jakeward, and she has gotten me to like Steroline and Delena *sigh* we are pretty damn good at convinsing each other to do things :))).

Guest(s): Your reviews make me smile...and blush...and smile some more. Thank you :))).

Guest: No, their parents aren't dead. They live somewhere else. They were in an accident but they survived and are still alive. Sorry for the confusion :)).

Guest: Don't you worry about a thing. There will definitely be more Damon in here :))). Can't not have him.

Whitney: Thank you dear :))). All in a days work :)). Hope I don't disappoint and you enjoy this chapter :))).

ceiyn: Thank you :))) and here we have more. Enjoy :))))) and feedback is good *LoL* :)).

GB: And here is the next chapter :)).

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, so yeah...

Perfecting the 'Guard

_The girls hopped into the car and Bonnie drove them to the Salvatore Manor while she quizzed Elena on what she'd learnt until they reached they reached the huge whitewash mansion._

"Wow," Elena breathed as she looked at the house. She'd only ever seen this house in magazines, now here she was about to go into the house and actually interact with people in the house, excuse her, mansion!

"Guurl, shut that mouth before you start slobbering all over my car." Elena pulled a face at her best friends comment.

"Shut up!" Bonnie laughed as she drove up the drive way. She parked her car beside the two SUV's from HQ. The girls hopped out the car and made their way into the mansion.

"There you are," Alaric said. Bonnie smirked at her boss.

"Here we are."

"The Salvatore's are in the living room. They've met the rest of the team." Bonnie nodded. Alaric went back to the living room.

"Come on Elena. Time to meet your new family." Bonnie grinned at her best friend then pulled her into the living room where the rest of the guards and the Salvatore's were standing.

"Ma'am, this is Elena Gilbert," Alaric introduced. Elizabeth looked Elena up and down and tried but failed to refrain pulling a face.

"_She's_ going to be my son's fake girlfriend?"

"Oh, don't worry Elizabeth, I'm taking care of it," Caroline said with an excited smile. "I'm taking her shopping later."

"Good, well that's good." Elizabeth nodded to herself as she took in the sight of Elena again. "Start with the hair won't you?"

"That's the plan! And the nails. We're working on hair, nails and those caterpillars on her face." Elena looked at Bonnie and the dark skinned woman touched her brows. Elena touched her brow. Before she could move her hand away Elizabeth grabbed it and glared down at her nails. Elena tried to curl them but was unsuccessful.

"Dear, what did your nails ever do to you?" Elizabeth asked, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I... um..."

"Nails are to accentuate your hands, they are not chew toys. Repeat after me: My nails are not chew toys, they are my friend and they beautify my hands."

"My nails are not chew toys. They..."

"They are my friends and they beautify my hands."

"They are my hands and-."

"Never mind dear, we'll work on that too." Elena nodded, looking down in embarrassment. "Anyway, we'll have someone show you around the house. Caroline and I will help you work on your…" Elizabeth waved her hand in front of Elena, "…look."

"I'm actually really comfortable with the way I look."

"Think of yourself as an actor dear, actors have to do things that take them out of their comfort zones don't they? So then you must accept the changes and go with the flow of things. And I've seen the way you look when you aren't dressed like this."

"That was one time and-."

"And you looked amazing. Most probably the best you've ever looked." Elena sighed, shaking her head. She hated this, she absolutely hated this! She was definitely not getting paid enough for this job. Elizabeth continued going on and on about clothing and hair and nails but Elena sort of just phased out of it, not really caring about what was being said.

Elena snapped out of it when they heard someone walking past the living room whistling.

"Damon," Elizabeth called. "Damon dear, come meet the new bodyguards." The man sighed but joined his family without protesting. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of beach shorts, showing off his sun kissed skin and delicious washboard abs. He looked around at everyone in the room. He walked up to Elena. He smirked, a one sided smirk that held amusement and some kind of mischief.

"Let me guess," he said. "Gracie Hart." Elena did a fake smile. The comment could've hurt if she wasn't used to her brother calling her Miss Congeniality pretty much all the time.

"Elena Gilbert actually," she said. Damon raised a brow.

"You're the bodyguard who's meant to be my 'girlfriend' in a week?" He looked her up and down and pulled a face.

"I am."

"Oh, be still thy heart," Damon declared, doing an over theatrical swoon, a hand on his forehead another over his heart.

"I have a brother Mister Salvatore, I'm sure most of those have been used on me and have absolutely no effect." Damon smirked, his eyebrow quirked upward and didn't comment. He turned to his parents.

"If that was all..." he said slowly.

"Yes, it was," Elizabeth said.

"Alright then. Miss Gilbert." Elena nodded, refraining from narrowing her eyes at the arrogant man.

"Well then," Caroline said, moving away from her husband and standing beside Elena. "I think I'm going to take Elena here, shopping. We'll be gone all day so don't wait up." Caroline smiled brightly. She kissed her husband then grabbed Elena's hand and led her out the house and to her car. They both hopped in and she drove them off towards the mall. "Sorry about Damon, he can be a jerk."

"It's okay. I have to deal with my brother's boyfriend and his arrogant rich boy ways. I think Damon is just like Tyler, minus the arrogant smirk, but still, I think they're the same so I'm used to it."

"Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood, the chef Tyler Lockwood?" Caroline asked in surprised. Elena nodded. "You know Tyler Lockwood?"

"Yeah, he's dating my brother."

"Jeremy Gilbert! Ugh, I should've known. Strange that I didn't put that together! Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert. Silly me!"

"You know Tyler?"

"Of course! He's my best friend, have been since we were kids. We dated for all of five minutes in high school before he told me he was gay." Caroline shrugged. "I've never officially met Jeremy, but Tyler is sickeningly smitten with the boy. It's cute but kind of annoying when he's always talking about Jeremy's dead taste buds." Elena laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, I hear that a lot too." Caroline smiled.

"It's cute though I guess. I know I did it when Stefan and I started dating and I still do it most of the time now, but not to the annoying extent." Elena nodded. "So tell me something juicy about Lockwood that I can use to embarrass him."

"There's really nothing to tell."

"Come on Elena! Don't hold out on me! Have you caught them in any compromising positions? Come on, do share!" Elena felt herself blush involuntarily. She tried to control it, but sadly failed. "Ooh, so you have. Spill the juicy deets."

"It's best if I don't say."

"Oh come on Elena! Okay, at least tell me this... How deep is they're relationship?" Elena thought about how to answer that. She wasn't quite sure if her brother wanted people to know about the engagement. "Okay wait, let me rephrase that. Has Tyler asked Jeremy to marry him? I helped him buy the ring four months ago." Okay, so Caroline already knew about the ring, but it didn't exactly mean the boys wanted people to know about the engagement. And Jeremy had told Elena about the engagement in confidence, she didn't want to break the trust.

"Well..." Elena drawled out, trying to work up either a lie or an excuse so he'd avoid answering.

"So he did ask! That sly dog didn't even tell me!" Elena cringed slightly as Caroline squealed excitedly.

"H-he asked, but..."

"But what?! No, no buts. Did your brother say no?!" Caroline drew in a gasp. "He said no didn't he? Why?"

"He said yes two nights ago." Caroline squealed in excitement. "But-."

"Wait, no but, why but?"

"Jeremy's sort of bummed out that he can't have the wedding at home since it's not really legal."

"It's not?"

"Sadly, no."

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we?"

"Huh?"

"Being married to a Salvatore has many advantages." Caroline grinned to herself. Elena could practically see the wheels turning in the blonde's head. "Anyway, we're almost at the mall now! We're going to change your look for the better, I promise!"

"You know, I'm really fine with the way I'm dressed."

"You are, but sweetie, I'm not. No one but you is okay with that disaster. Don't worry though, we'll fix it." They reached the mall and Caroline found a parking spot close to the entrance. Once the engine was turned off and Caroline had pulled the key from the ignition lock cylinder, she turned to Elena and sighed excitedly.

"What?" Elena asked wearily. She wasn't enjoying the idea of going shopping.

"You are going to repeated a few phrases after me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Right, first phase: Change is good." Elena looked at Caroline without repeating. "Say it!"

"I don't-."

"Change is good!" Elena sighed.

"Change is good," Elena said in a bored voice, rolling her eyes.

"Make-up is my friend not my enemy."

"Make is not-."

"…Is my friend not my enemy."

"Make-up is my friend not my enemy."

"I am better than the GAP."

"What?"

"Repeat."

Elena sighed. "I am better than the GAP."(1)

"Good! Let's do this thing!" Caroline got out the car and Elena followed more slowly. They walked into the mall, Caroline looking like a woman on a mission while Elena looked like someone who was being forced into doing something terrible, and to her, shopping was something terrible. Caroline walked into a store that had all sorts of formal clothes for both men and women.

"Mrs Salvatore," a woman, dressed in black and white tight fitting dress and a blazer, said walking over to Caroline and Elena.

"Amanda, I need help," Caroline said. "My friend here needs help even more." Amanda turned to Elena and looked her up and down. She nodded, humming to herself.

"Those clothes are all bought at the men's department and are at least two to three sizes bigger than her. Why are you torturing your body?"

"I am not torturing my body," Elena defended.

"Yes you are," both Caroline and Amanda said. Elena rolled her eyes but decided not to say anymore since it was two against one and she really didn't want to argue with the pair of blondes.

"Alright then," Amanda said. "Let's find you comfortable clothes that are actually your size." Amanda walked off to a rack of clothes and Caroline followed. Elena stood for a moment just looking around, then with a defeated sigh walked to the pair.

For five hours straight, Elena was made to try on suit after uncomfortable suit. Every suit she wore Caroline would exclaim on how good it looked. Elena didn't argue because she knew she had no desire to actually out any of these clothes on. She was going to endure the pain of having to try the clothes on but she wasn't going to actually wear them in public. She had perfectly good clothing at her house that she hadn't worn yet that she could wear instead of these 'sexy clothes' Caroline was making her try on.

Not only had Elena had to endure the pain of trying on suit after suit, but she also had to try and walk in high heeled shoes. She had a pair of high heeled shoes that she found comfortable though Jeremy called them grandma heels but that didn't bother Elena since she was absolutely fine in them and she could actually walk in them unlike the things Caroline was making her try on.

When finally – FINALLY! – they were done shopping; Caroline allowed them to go get something to eat. Elena had been prepared to order herself a giant meal that'd fill her up till she got home, but Caroline had other ideas. Instead of the double burgers and extra fries with a large milkshake that Elena was planning on ordering, Caroline ordered to Caesar salads and bottles of water for them. Elena had not only wanted to die, but she'd wanted to kill Caroline for making her eat rabbit food!

When they were done eating – more like when Elena was done trying not to gag – the pair left the mall with tons of bags in their arms and made their way to Caroline's car where they stuffed the bags in the bag seat. They hopped into the car and Caroline drove them back to Salvatore Manor.

"I must say, that was a progressive day," Caroline said with a large smile as she and Elena made their way up the steps in the house. They were headed towards the room Elena was supposed to use once she started faking to be Damon's girlfriend. "Tomorrow we'll be working on your hair and nails then we'll work on posture because I seriously hate the way you walk."

"There's nothing wrong with the way I walk!" Elena protested.

"That's what you think Miss Gilbert, but it is horrible. You're frumpy Elena, you really need to show off your good body more." Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she followed Caroline to the room. Caroline pushed opened the door of the room that was supposed to be Elena and walked inside.

Elena paused by the door, mesmerised by the room. It was beautiful, a little over the top but none the less beautiful. It had space, a large king sized bed occupying one side of the room. The cream lace curtains were pushed open revealing a balcony where you could see a large pool and an even larger fancy garden. There were two doors in the room, one leading to the Victorian inspired bathroom and another leading to the large walk-in closet that was bigger than Elena's room at her house. There was a fancy Vanity that also looked like it came straight from the Victorian Era. It had all sorts of different types of make-up and hair products.

"Just dump your bags on the bed; I'll take care of it for you. We should head down so you can get your schedule for the week." Finally, something Elena was used to.

"Right. And were exactly do I go for that?" before Caroline could reply, Damon walked into the room. He looked around, that mischievous smirk on his face.

"Caroline, Gracie," he said, his smirk only growing as he noted the annoyance on Elena's face at the name.

"Hey Damon," Caroline said already grabbing some of the bags that were on the bed and going to the closet to unpack them and hang the clothes up.

"I see you two went shopping."

"Yep, it went really well. We got a lot of clothes that look really good! You'll die when you see her in them."

"I'm sure I will." Elena narrowed her eyes while Damon's smirk grew an inch more, an eyebrow rising up as if he was questioning the look Elena was giving him.

"Anyway, Elena has to go to that briefing thing about how they're going to be guarding you this week."

"Oh, that isn't starting for another half hour."

"It doesn't matter; I don't want her to be late."

"From what I gather, being late is her thing. I missed the reason why, though I'm certain it isn't because she can't decide what to wear." Elena ignored the man and turned towards the closet where Caroline was hanging up the clothes.

"It doesn't matter! I'll need to do more shopping tomorrow for more casual clothes since she'll only be wearing this for one week."

"So all these bags for a week? Of course Caroline Forbes didn't marry my dear brother for the money." Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment but didn't respond to it. "Anyway, I guess I should be taking Miss Hart to her briefing then?"

"It's Elena Gilbert," Elena said through her teeth. "It would be nice if you used it."

"Something else that would be nice is the ending of global warming, but we're not getting that any time soon either, so…" Damon shrugged. "I'll leave you two to it then. Caroline, Miss Hart." Damon smirked then left the room. Caroline sighed as she continued to unpack the clothing and hang them up.

"Hey Elena," Caroline called. Elena was too caught up in chewing her nails and mentally complaining about her new assignment – but mostly chewing her nails – to hear the call. "Elena!" Elena jumped in surprised and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "What is wrong with you? Don't bite your nails!"

"Sorry. What did you need?" Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I was just going to tell you to ignore Damon. He can be a jackass but it's all for show. He's really mushy inside."

"But he insulted you, and he's questioning your relationship with his brother." Caroline shrugged. "And seriously, how can you even stand him? He's just another self-cantered jerk that thinks the sun shines out his billionaire ass!"

"If he really didn't have a heart, he would've tried to stop my wedding to his brother rather than save it. He's a good guy Elena, I know he is. You just have to be patient, get to know him ad you'll see that he's a good guy, that this is all just an act."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Trust me Elena. Damon isn't as bad as people make him out to be. He's just like Tyler." Elena gave Caroline a look. "Okay fine, Tyler doesn't act, he is self-centred and arrogant, but he's not purely that!" Elena sighed.

"Whatever. I just want to get this done and go back to my life."

"At least pretend you're going to enjoy this." Elena faked a smile and Caroline smiled. "We'll work on that! Anyway, let me get you to the rest of your team so you can get more information on what to do." Elena nodded and allowed Caroline to lead her into an elegant study were the rest of the team was already waiting.

Elena sat down beside Bonnie, who smiled at her excitedly, oh yes, that reminded her; she was supposed to kill Bonnie. She wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for her best friend and brother. Oh yes, she would a nice, slow death for them.

"Good afternoon everyone," Elizabeth Salvatore said, smiling at everyone. "As I'm sure you all know, Damon is a handful. He will elude you at times and at others he will try and talk you out of being around him. But I tell you now, do not let him out of your sight, and if he does disappear, find him. Damon has a knack of getting himself into trouble. The reason we asked for your help is because the shooting wasn't an accident. Whoever shot Damon had a reason and they've since threatened him. We aren't sure why or by whom as yet, but there is an investigation going on.

"Now then, all new body guards will be assigned with one of the old body guards and they will teach all you need to know. You'll get a tour around the house. You've been allocated to different sections of the house, these are your guard spots, you are responsible for that part and if someone comes in and out from your spot, you will be held responsible. Any questions?" there were none at that moment. "Alright then, Bonnie will be giving you the name of your mentor, if you will, and they will show you around. Elena," Elena looked at the woman. "Come with me."

With a sigh Elena got up from her chair and with a quick 'good luck' from Bonnie, followed Mrs Salvatore out the study. She watched as the woman walked tall, as though she were still on the catwalk. Elena, if she didn't fear that the woman would not be impressed, would've called a, "Work it girlfriend", but because she didn't know what Mrs S would do, she bit her tongue and followed quietly.

"You are Damon's personal guard," Elizabeth said. "This means that you have the biggest responsibility when it comes to Damon. I know he's a handful, but I'm sure you can handle him."

"I'll try ma'am," Elena said, looking at the pictures that lined the walls in the long passage way.

"Call me Elizabeth, you are going to be Damon's girlfriend in a week. We can't have you calling me 'ma'am'."

"Yes ma… um… Elizabeth." Elizabeth climbed up a flight of stairs then stopped at the top. Elena caught up with a slight huff. Damn, Elizabeth could walk fast in those dangerously high heeled platform shoes!

"Right then. These are the rooms you need to be familiar with." Elizabeth started walking again. "First door in you right is Stefan's and Caroline's room, to the left is a guest room along with the next four doors on your right and the next two doors on your left." they walked past the doors. "Fourth door on your left is Damon's room and as of next week you will be in the room across from his. All rooms have en suite bathrooms, but there's a main bathroom for this floor on the last door on your left."

Elena looked down the passage way and counted the doors. There were nine doors on both sides. The house was huge and Elena had already seen how big the rooms were. The Salvatore's' were not afraid to spend cash, but it was no surprise with the money the parents made.

"Damon's in the kitchen, I'll take you to him so you two can get to know each other better so things can be more authentic. Oh, and make sure he stays in the house today, I don't want him wondering." Elizabeth didn't wait for Elena to reply as she turned and strutted down the stairs and made her way past the living room and through an archway that led to the straight-out-of-a-magazine kitchen.

The double door fridge was opened wide, being blocked by two short bar stools so it wouldn't close while Damon Salvatore and all his glory sat on another and looked into the fridge while pulling a face.

"Damon," Elizabeth called. The man turned and looked at his mother.

"Ah, Gracie," he said, smirking. Elena ignored the name.

"Damon, you've already met Elena. Now I want you two to get to know each other more, alright? And I expect you to act like the gentleman I know you are." Damon hummed then turned back to the fridge. "Well Elena, that's it from me for now. If you need anything, just shout."

Elena nodded and watched as Elizabeth left the kitchen. She heard the fridge beeping and she turned back to Damon and saw that he'd since stood up and was now standing in front of the beeping fridge. He ruffled through it then sighed, standing upright. He turned to Elena and looked her up and down before turning back to the fridge.

Elena bit the inside of her bottom lip then let out a sigh. "Is there something in particular you're looking for?" she asked walking closer.

"Yes actually," Damon replied, head still in the fridge. "I _was_ looking for something to eat, but all I can find is this… rabbit food my brother insists on eating."

"Then why don't you just eat that if you're that hungry?" Damon peaked at Elena from behind the fridge, an eyebrow raised.

"Mm, I'd rather starve."

"Maybe there's a reason he's eating vegetables."

"Yes actually, there is. Blondie got him into it, I don't know what he's thinking; he knows he can't stay away from the meat. I know he had bacon not so far back. He tries too hard to be the picture-perfect son and husband, will do anything for a pat in the back." Elena frowned.

"You should be more supportive of him then."

"This _is_ me being supportive. He can go to his veggie diet to his heart's content and try and impress Blondie and the G-man for all I care. I, on the other hand, am a man. Stephanie can do as he pleases." Elena's own eyebrow raised.

"The 'G-man'?"

"Giuseppe Salvatore. The father."

"_Your _father?"

"Okay." Damon turned back to the fridge. Elena sighed, shaking her head. "Ugh! The more I look at this stuff the more I lose my appetite." Damon stood straight and turned to Elena with a grin.

"No," Elena said without a beat. Damon smirked, an eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

"No, what?"

"Whatever it is you're about to ask me, no."

"What gave you the idea I was going to ask you anything?"

"My brother gives me the exact same grin just before he wants me to bend the rules for him, so… no." Damon did a huffed ha.

"What makes you think I'm anything like your brother?"

"I didn't say you were like my brother, I said-."

"Never mind, forget I asked." Damon shut the fridge and walked out the kitchen. Elena followed close behind, watching as he picked up his leather jacket. He pulled it on and grabbed his car keys. He hummed as he strutted towards the door – Elena was sure the whole family strutted, and she wouldn't be surprised since Elizabeth was an ex-model and 'image is everything'.

"Where are you going?" Elena finally asked.

"Out," was the simple reply.

"No!" Elena ran to the door and blocked it. "I was given orders to keep you in the house."

"What am I, on house arrest now?"

"I don't care. I'm just following the orders I was given." Damon sighed.

"Come on Gracie-."

"Elena!"

"Gracie… You don't really think you can keep me in here do you?"

"Of course I don't _think_ it Mister Salvatore, I know it. You are not going anywhere and if I have to kick you right on your family jewels to make you stay, then so-be-it!"

"Mm, I like a girl that can kick ass, but you'd be kick the wrong ass."

"I am not afraid to kick _your_ ass."

"And I don't doubt that one bit." The sarcasm dripping out of that sentence made Elena want to smack that smug look right off the arrogant playboy's face!

"Do yourself a favour, and back away Mister Salvatore."

"Or what exactly?"

"Or I will kick your ass and I will not mind your pretty face."

"Trembling in my jeans." Damon smirked while Elena didn't look impressed. Damon did a dramatic sigh then pout. "You are no fun, come on, live a little."

"Just do as you're told and we won't have a problem." Damon turned and began to walk away.

"Sure thing," he said over his shoulder, waving his hand. Elena sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed him back into the kitchen. She could already feel the tiredness. This was going to be forever…

TBC

So… I hope the characters were not too OOC there coz that would be bad. I tried to envision Damon as I wrote his parts, trying to imagine him actually saying the words and doing the actions, I hope I delivered him well enough :))).

(1) Love that movie!

Anywhoo…

(",)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so excited, Whitney - who as I mentioned before is fricken judgmental - loves this story and if reviews are anything to go by so are you guys so I'm doing a happy dance. Thank you for all the positive response, it's very much appreciated from me :))). MwahzZ!

Warnings:

AU/AH (some things including the vampire thing don't go with the show, never read the books so yeah)

OOC-ness

Mentions of slash

Mentions of homophobia

Pairings:

Damon/Elena (Delena)

Stefan/Caroline (Steroline)

Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler)

Shout_Outs:

Guest(s): Thank you all :)

**Guest:** Me too, I think it's funny and cute that he calls her Gracie *LoL*.

**Guest(s):** *blushes* Thank you all for your kind comments :))).

**DelenaVD:** Your wish is my command... Here is more for you :))), hope you enjoy it :)))).

**Guest(s):** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoying this :)).

**Guest:** I tend to think I'm not funny, but it's good to know that I have hope after all *LoL*.

**alykat14:** Thank you :))... Next chapter *excited_face*!

irishmauve: My sisters watched it so many times I learnt the words unconciously *LoL* the transformation is coming sooner then I thought so that's good I guess, of course Damon's gonna be showing up a whole lot more now :))). Thank you, I'm glad you think so :))).

Rachelz3: More Delena coming right up, even more so in the next chapter XD including her transformation :)))).

maggy sue: Thank you :))) What sort of action are we talking? I can get it arranged *grins* Thank you again :)))))).

KellyJo93: Thank you, I'm glad you think so :)).

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, so yeah...

Perfecting the 'Guard

Elena was woken by a loud banging. She could hear someone calling her name but her mind didn't seem to register that it was Jeremy trying to wake her up. After a long moment her mind finally clicked and she realised Jeremy was shouting – rather loudly – for her to 'get off her lazy ass and go shower or [she'll] be late'.

"I hear you!" Elena finally called, crawling out of bed.

"Thank you!" Jeremy said with a loud sigh. She heard him walk away then she went to the bathroom, had a quick shower then went and pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt. She also pulled on her shoes then tied her hair in a bun. Once dressed, she made her way downstairs and as she walked into the kitchen was met by the heavenly smell of eggs and bacon.

"Morning," she said to Tyler who was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. The guy looked good, with a body to kill. The statement that good looking guys are either gay, taken or complete jerks rang true and for Tyler it was pretty much all of the above.

Tyler _hmm_ed loud enough at Elena in response to her 'morning' then he looked back at his masterpiece. Elena couldn't help smiling when she noticed the expensive looking, thick platinum engagement ring on his wedding finger.

Once breakfast was ready, Tyler called Jeremy down while he dished out the food. Elena looked at the plate of mouth-watering food. Tyler always did the food as though he was serving it at some restaurant instead of at home for himself, his boyfriend- no, his fiancé, and his fiancé's sister.

Elena took her plate thankfully and as soon as she'd grabbed her fork, she attacked it, grabbing buttered toast and French toast. She was very much aware of Tyler glaring at her but she ignored him. After a while the glare turned too much and Elena looked up.

"What?" she asked him. Tyler continued to glare; it suddenly looked very accusing to Elena. She frowned at him, wondering what she'd done wrong. She couldn't think of what she could've done that would make Tyler give her that look.

"You told Caroline," was all Tyler said before turning to Jeremy who'd just walked into the kitchen. Elena was quiet for a long moment, wondering what the hell that meant. She thought of what she'd told Caroline the day before, wrecking her brain trying to figure out what she'd said that would piss Tyler off. Then it clicked.

"Oh, damn!" Tyler turned to her. She looked at him sheepishly.

"You have no idea what you've done. She's got it in her head that she's planning the wedding. Now she'll never shut up. Thank you Elena!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind."

"You told?!" Jeremy asked, turning to his sister with wide eyes.

"Well she is Tyler's best friend isn't she?"

"So? We aren't planning on telling anyone yet!"

"And you went and pretty much told the tabloids," Tyler said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Salvatore family and its staff and the family of the staff knew by now!"

"But-," Elena tried.

"I trusted you not to tell. First Bonnie, now Caroline," Jeremy huffed.

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to stop Caroline from planning this wedding," Tyler said. Elena sighed.

"I'll talk to her."

"She won't hear of it. And she's already angry at me because she hasn't even met Jeremy."

"Why is that?"

"Ask your brother."

"Hey, don't turn this on me!" Jeremy said in defence of himself.

"What? You are the one that doesn't want to meet my friends."

"Your _celebrity_ friends."

"So? And besides, Caroline's more like a sister then a friend. She's the first person I came out to."

"Was that before or after you kissed me?" Tyler smirked, moving over to Jeremy and kissing him gently.

"That was a complete accident," he muttered against Jeremy's lips.

"No it wasn't. I know you were staring at my lips the entire time I was telling you off." Tyler chuckled then placed another gentle kiss on Jeremy's lips which quickly turned a little too much since there was moaning and grinding involved.

Elena cleared her throat but was ignored. She looked around then grabbed a teaspoon and threw it, it landed with a soft thump at the back of Jeremy's head.

"Ow!" Jeremy cried, pulling away from Tyler to turn and glare at his sister. "What was that for?"

"I'm eating," Elena said. "As much of a yaoi fan girl as I am, I don't want to see my brother and his jerk boyfriend, no, please excuse me, _fiancé_ staring in it!" Jeremy pulled a face then turned to his breakfast.

"Whatever Elena," her brother grumbled, beginning to eat his breakfast. Tyler went back to the stove and started cleaning up.

"Anyway," Elena sighed, stretching. "I should get going now. Heavens knows it's probably going to be a damn long day."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah… I have experience with arrogant assholes thinking they own the world." While saying this Elena pointedly stared at Tyler who pointedly ignored her. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"This is what I have to live with," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What are you two planning on doing after you're married?" Elena suddenly asked. The two boys gave her a look before they shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you going to get your own place," Elena held back a frown, "or keep staying here?"

"We're moving into my place," Tyler said.

"Oh." Elena couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. She loved living with her brother and his egotistical fiancé. If they left she'd be all alone with no one to argue with or to share snide comments with. She couldn't deal with the idea of living alone.

"But I warn you now, if you continue to be a bitch, I will kick you out my house, I'm allowed to do that since it is _my_ house." For a moment Elena was confused, then it dawned on her what Tyler was implying with those words.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Well then, I might not want to move in if you continue to act like a jerk and I keep walking into you and Jeremy."

"It will be _our_ house; we're allowed to do what we want."

"Not if there's someone else in the house, you can't."

"I can, and I most definitely will!"

"Then you'll get the shock of your life." Jeremy smirked at his fiancé and sister. They'd never admit it, but he knew that they liked each other more than they let on. They could throw as many snide comments as they wanted, but at the end of it, Jeremy was sure they'd have each other's back. They wouldn't exactly take bullets for each other, but Jeremy was sure that if they had enough adrenaline flowing through their veins in a situation like that they probably would do and most likely explain as protecting the other for Jeremy's sake.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for work anyway?"

"I am actually." Elena grabbed a slice of French toast. "Later losers," she called as she walked out the kitchen. She shoved the slice into her mouth and went to the bowl where she kept her keys. She did a double take when she couldn't find the keys to her bike. She rushed back to the kitchen and had to roll her eyes when once again a scene to close to the NC-17 rating was taking place. "Okay, who took my keys?"

Tyler groaned in irritation then turned to Elena. "Might've been me," he said shrugging. Jeremy was too busy glaring at his sister. Modesty was long gone, Elena had caught them in enough compromising positions for it not to turn Jeremy into a fumbling, blushing idiot, now he just felt irritation because of all the interruptions.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was. So where'd you put them?" Tyler faked as though he was thinking about it then shrugged.

"I don't remember."

"Tyler Lockwood!"

"Use Jeremy's car, I'll find your keys… eventually." Elena glared at the boy but huffed and turned away. She knew Jeremy was in on this, just another reason to plan his slow, painful death! Elena stormed to the bowl and grabbed the keys to Jeremy's car. She stormed out the house and got into the car. As she drove out she longingly looked at her baby, but there was nothing she could do now because a) she was late and b) it was highly unlikely that Tyler would give up the location of her keys any time soon, so Elena gave up gracefully.

Having parked the car, Elena hopped out and made her way to the house. The door was open but Elena did spend a few moments thinking whether she should go in or not. With a sigh she rang the doorbell then waited for someone to come and… let her in. after a few moments, Caroline appeared and she looked Elena up and down.

"You need to change," Caroline said after a while longer of looking at Elena's appearance. "And do something with your hair!"

"Good morning to you to," Elena mumbled following Caroline up the stairs.

"Oh yes, and we're going to go to your house later so I can finally meet Jeremy Gilbert soon-to-be Lockwood. Is he planning on changing his surname to Tyler's or are they going to the double barrel thing, ooh, Lockwood-Gilbert or Gilbert-Lockwood, sounds sexy either way." They reached the room where Elena's new clothes had been kept. Caroline disappeared inside then returned with clothes draped on her one arm and carrying a pair of stiletto platforms.

"Whow, whow, whow, who's wearing that?" Elena asked, looking at the heels in the blonde's hand as though they were the most horrific thing she'd ever seen.

"You of course." Caroline sighed, looking at the brunette. "Elena, you are _not_ and I'll repeat, _not_ walking around in those fuggly grandma heels! I won't allow it and neither will Elizabeth."

"I can't walk in those! And how do you expect me to run?"

"Who said you'd need to run? You'll be walking, ladies don't run." Elena gave Caroline a look. The blonde just shrugged. "Okay, take off those disgusting rags and put these on."

"My clothes are not rags."

"Well they aren't clothes either, so... Just put those on please." Elena sighed, grabbing the clothes but leaving the shoes behind.

Caroline stood outside the closet for a long while, waiting for Elena to come out. She heard a squeal and a thump and was about to go inside and check what was going on when Elena called out the she was alright. Caroline sighed and continued to wait.

Another ten minutes passed before Elena emerged from the closet tugging at her shirt and tight jeans(1). She was still working her granny heels but Caroline was planning on loosing those sooner or later and she preferred sooner rather than later.

With a large smile the blonde grabbed Elena's hand with her free one and she led the brunette to another room where they found Elizabeth sitting on the chair by the vanity.

"There you two are," the woman said, standing and fixing her figure hugging dress(2). Elena watched her as she walked over to them in her dangerously high heels, walking as though she was walking barefoot.

"Here are the shoes," Caroline said, handing the platforms to Elizabeth who placed them on the floor gently.

"Now then Elena," the woman said, looking at Elena expectedly.

"Uh-um..." Elena stuttered dumbly.

"Take off those hideous things and put these lovely shoes on." Elena chewed on her lip as she looked at the shoes. "Come on now."

The brunette let out a sigh as she toed her shoes of and slowly walked over to the platforms. She slowly bent down and picked the shoes up and carried them with her to the bed. She plonked down on the bed.

"Like a lady dear," Elizabeth reminded. Elena breathed deeply through her nose as she got up then slowly sat down, giving a fake smile. Elizabeth smiled too, nodding in satisfaction. Elena really had to try not to roll her eyes.

"So put them on!" Caroline squealed.

With one more sigh Elena bent down and picked up one shoe. Slowly she put the shoe on and put it on her foot. The shoe actually felt heavier then her own shoes. She slowly rolled her ankle, hearing it pop quietly. She pulled her face but then put her foot down. It felt awkward having her heel being higher than the front of her foot.

"Put on the other one," Caroline prompted.

Shaking her head Elena picked up the other shoe and put it on. For a long moment she just sat on the bed, balancing her feet on the heels, swaying her feet while mentally preparing herself to block herself when she falls.

"Well get up!"

Elena groaned as she placed her feet down on the floor and slowly pushed herself up off the bed. She let out a squeal as she felt her body moving forward with her consent. Before she could really get down she felt someone grab her arms and stop her from falling.

"Watch yourself there," Elizabeth said gently, helping Elena straighten up.

"This is ridiculous," Elena said. "I can't even stand, let alone walk in these! This is a terrible idea. You know, Vicki is a pretty good option."

"Are you saying Caroline's judgment was bad?"

"I'm saying that I'm not your girl, I can't walk in these. I'm sorry."

"That's what practise if you." Elena huffed. "Come on then, slowly." Elizabeth took two steps forward and Elena slowly raised one of her feet and dropped it quickly, and almost toppled over but Caroline was there to hold her other side. Elizabeth let go and stepped back once Caroline had her hold on the brunette guard.

"Easy does it," Caroline encouraged as she took a step forward and allowed Elena to take one measly step that would've landed her on the floor had they not been holding her up.

Damon passed the room and heard a squeal and turned back to see what was going on in the guest room. He spotted his sister-in-law helping Elena walk in her heels while his mother watched on, giving Elena pointers on how to walk better to make things easier for herself. Damon smirked, leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed.

"Wow, don't hurt yourself there Miss Hart," Damon said in mock concern. He straightened up then walked to the couch that was placed at one end of the room. He plunked himself down and lay on it, his head and legs resting on either armrest as he watched Elena do her little walk. He soon got bored and grabbed a magazine off the table and began flipping through it while humming.

Elena did her best to ignore the insufferable man, not even glaring at him as she slowly straightened up and took small, steady steps(3). She was nervous of once again being tripped by her own feet and she really didn't want to fall in front of _Damon Salvatore_; that could just not happen.

Elena continued with her tentative steps, counting in each step in her head as she took it. She didn't even know why she was counting them, maybe to distract herself from Damon, who was wearing that all too infuriating smirk. He just looked like he was about to do something naughty, that smirk leaning too much in the mischievous category.

"We are getting there I suppose," Elizabeth said after a while of watching Elena trying to balance on the platforms. "We'll have to get ones with thicker heels for now."

"And wedges," Caroline said with a smile and nod of her head. "They're perfect for practising walking in heels."

"Yes. You can get those too. And get her a few LBD's, ones that'll show off her curves. I don't understand why she tries to hide such an amazing body. Heavens knows I'd show mine off every day." Elena ignored that, she didn't even try to acknowledge the conversation. She had her reasons for not wanting to show her body.

"Anyway," Caroline sighed. "You can take the shoes off Elena." Elena let out a relieved sigh as she plonked herself down on the sofa and pulled of the stilettos.

"Gracefully Elena," Elizabeth said, demonstrating how Elena should sit down. The brunette nodded as she threw the heels beside her and grabbed her own shoes, pulling them on and sighing in relief as the usual comfort came back.

"Needs a bit more work," Caroline said. "I know! Elena can take the shoes home, I'll just get Tyler to make sure she actually practises walking in them." Elizabeth nodded in agreement while Elena looked a bit horrified at that. Just when she'd thought she was home free...

"Okay, so now we're going to get those eyebrows, nails and hair done." Elizabeth looked over at her son for a moment then turned back to Caroline then back to Damon, who was still lying on the couch, flipping through the fashion magazine his mother and sister-in-law was featuring in.

"No mother," Damon said, not even looking away from the magazine.

"I haven't said anything," Elizabeth defended.

"No, but you want me to do something and it's probably for Gracie there. So no. It's bad enough I have to walk past her in the house looking like... that, I am not taking her anywhere." Elena glared at the pompous ass as he insulted her.

"It'll be good Damon, you can pick what she'll do to your liking. It'll be a good way to get to know each other's likes and dislikes... See?" Damon hummed as he continued to flip through the magazine. His mother looked at him with a small pout. He continued to ignore her until letting out a sigh. He threw the magazine on the table and got up.

"Fine! Don't say I never did anything for you." Elizabeth smiled, moving to her son and kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you dear."

"But I'm not leaving with her dressed like that." Elena looked down at the clothes then at Caroline who only shrugged. The hell? Those were supposed to be 'nice' clothes weren't they?

"Oh don't worry, she'll change." Damon gave Elena a once over then nodded.

"Good!" He walked out the room, thinking he was so badass. Elena wanted to go after him and kick him to next Tuesday but she contained herself as she got up and looked to Elizabeth and Caroline.

"Come now Elena, let's go get you something better to wear." Elizabeth took Elena's hand and led her to the closet.

Those people that'd shot Damon didn't have to worry about a thing, Elena was going to murder Damon Salvatore herself, with her bare hands! Damn that jerk to hell and back!

TBC

Soo... Another chapter done :)))... A bit eeh, but not too bad I hope...

(1) Think Rachael Leigh Cook as Kate Moretti in _Perception_, that's the way Elena is going to start dressing like.

(2) Think Gina Torres as Jessica Pearson in _Suits_, that's the way Elizabeth dresses like. All sophisticated with a touch of fierce sexiness! *LoL*

(3) Allitaration at its best *grins*

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is late. I was waiting for Whitney to approve. She approved. She's my unofficial beta for the story so yeah…

Warnings:

AU/AH (some things including the vampire thing don't go with the show, never read the books so yeah)

OOC-ness

Mentions of slash

Mentions of homophobia

Pairings:

Damon/Elena (Delena)

Stefan/Caroline (Steroline)

Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler)

Shout_Outs:

irishmauve: *smiles_widely* I'm so happy it made you laugh, I like making people laugh :))... And here's the next chapter even though it's quiet late.

YAZMIN V: Thank you :)) I'm glad you're enjoying it :)).

BackTheUnderdog: Thank you very much :)) here's an update!

Debie1689: (chapter 1) Thank you :)))). **(Chapter 2:)** And there shall be more :)) **(Chapter 4:)** And here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it :)). I will add more of that in the coming chapters, don't worry :)).

bellax0xchristina: It's torture, poor Elena! Yep, and there will be so much more of it too :)).

Rachelz3: Oh yes, I will definitely make her wear ridiculously expensive clothes, then she'll try complain but Caroline and Elizabeth will refuse to listen and Elena'll just sigh in defeat and put the clothes on *LoL* I love it! Oh yes, one where she did it herself, be all dressed up and all, that'll sure shock 'em all *LoL*... I'll definitely use these ideas, thank you :)).

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, so yeah...

Perfecting the 'Guard

Elena protested the whole way to Caroline's room. She didn't know what was about to happen but she knew she wouldn't like if the huge, excited smile on Caroline's face was anything to go by. The blonde just seemed way too excited and the fact that Elena knew that she'd have to go with Damon Salvatore was not helping with the situation.

"Okay," Caroline said once they both entered her room. "I'm going to find you something cute to wear, just sit on the bed and wait." Elena looked at the large California king bed and reluctantly sat while Caroline disappeared into her closet, humming some chirpy song as she looked through her clothes. "Ah! Got it! Come in here Elena."

Elena sighed but pushed herself up onto her feet and practically dragged them on the plush carpet and went into the large closet. She looked around at the closet that looked nothing like the one that had her new clothes. This closet was bigger and was separated into two right down the middle. One side had male clothes and above in large cursive was written 'For Him' and the other had female clothes and above was written 'For Her' in the same style. It was fancy and impressive. At the far end was a wall with nothing but shoes that too split into two halves, one side with different kinds of women's shoes and another with men's shoes.

"Okay," Caroline said, getting Elena attention. Elena turned and looked at the blonde who was smiling. Elena spotted the dress Caroline was holding.

"No," the brunette said simply.

"No? I didn't ask you anything."

"You expect me to wear that. I don't wear dresses!"

"It's cute!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh, don't be like that Elena!"

"I'm not wearing it!"

"Elena, you can't hide in those man clothes forever. Please… for me?" Caroline did a pouty face with puppy dog eyes, blinking rapidly at Elena.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"If you do this I promise I won't pressure you into wearing any more girl clothes for the rest of tomorrow."

"Never and we have a deal."

"The week and we have a deal."

"The month and we have a deal."

"Fine, the month." Caroline rolled her eyes but agreed either way.

"Fine. We have a deal." Caroline perked up after that and handing the dress to Elena. Caroline stepped out the closet and allowed Elena to get dressed. After a bit of a fight with the straps, she was dressed and she stepped out the closet.

Caroline squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "You look so pretty!" she exclaimed pulling Elena to the full length mirror.

Elena shook her head as she looked at herself on the mirror. She couldn't believe she'd allowed this! She was uncomfortable in the outfit, at least the shoes were flat, but they showed her toes and she hadn't bothered to cut her toenails lately, well good thing the dress was long enough to cover her feet because... mm!

As she looked herself over she shook her head because oh my gosh she felt weird! The dress was too... flow-ey and she felt like the dress would just fly up in a strong wind and show her hairy legs - okay, so they weren't hairy, she'd inherits her mother's hairlessness in all the right places, thank goodness.

Elena heard someone walk into the room and when she turned she saw Damon. She scowled knowing that an insult would follow the entrance of the supermodel type man. Damon grinned and looked her up and down then he chuckled.

"Well if it isn't Miss Freebush," he said with sarcasm. "You cleaned up well. It's a shame the eyebrows ruined the pretty face."

Elena was tempted to give him the finger, but she was better than that and another thing, Elizabeth and Caroline were in the room and she just wasn't in the mood to hear them go on about how unlady-like giving someone the finger was. Most of the stuff she did was unlady-like, including the whole road rage thing when she'd shout out her window at the other idiot drivers, it's the main reason why she got her bike in the first place, her baby was so much easier to manoeuvre, especially when there was heavy traffic.

"So what's the plan?" Damon looked to his mother.

"Take Elena to Becky's and tell her that she needs a facial."

"Sure thing mother. Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll call if I need you to do something else."

"Of course. Miss Freebush." Elena subtly gave Damon the finger as she walked passed him and she heard Damon laugh behind her as he followed. Elena stopped at the head of the stairs and looked down them then at her dress. Okay, how the heck was she supposed to go down these without stepping on her dress and falling?

"They usually hold the dress, so they don't tumble and fall," Damon said, brushing past Elena and walking down the stairs in all his swagger glory. Elena sighed and hiked up her dress before walking down the steps. Damn, she felt nervous; she felt like she'd slip and fall at any moment and she really didn't want to do that in front of Damon.

When Elena finally reached the bottom steps she sighed and let her dress go. Never again was she going to wear long dresses, this was ridiculous, she felt constricted and exposed at the same time and it was seriously one of the most uncomfortable things Elena had ever experienced. When she got outside Damon was already waiting in his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. Elena looked over the beautiful automobile. If there was one thing she'd ever like about Damon Salvatore, it would be his car. She loved cars as much as she loved bikes and food.

"If you're done drooling over my car," Damon said, pulling his shades on. Elena rolled her eyes and pulled the door open, getting in and pulling in the rest of her dress then shutting the door a little harder than needed. Damon smirked at her then started his car; Elena suppressed a hum of appreciation at the sound of the engine.

"Can we go now?" she said. Damon shrugged that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face as he pushed Elena's legs away and opened his glove compartment, pulling out a pair of shades and handing them to her.

"Too bad they don't hide the brows." Elena gave him the finger before taking the shades and pulling them on. Shades on, hair let loose, Damon finally drove out the driveway and drove down the road before turning into the main road.

The pair in the car didn't say anything, both opting to just listen to the radio and occasionally sing along to some of the songs rather than talk to each other because Damon would probably make some comment about Elena's looks and Elena would most likely retort with some insult that would turn the whole day sour. It was best if they both shut up.

An hour later Damon parked outside a fancy looking beauty shop. They both hopped out the car and walked to the shop, Damon being a gentleman pulled the door open for Elena and she went in, nodding at him as a way to say thank you.

As soon as they walked in a middle aged woman with shocking red hair and heavy make-up walked over to them with a smile on her blood-red lips. She instantly engulfed Damon in a kiss too the cheek, pressing him against her large bosom.

"Damon!" she exclaimed. "It's been too long." Damon faked a smile as he pulled away from her. Elena tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. The woman was trying too hard with forever young what with her way high heels and too short LBD and it was kind of obvious that the heels hurt and the dress was uncomfortably short.

"Becky," Damon said, smiling at the woman.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm alive, which is better than nothing." Damon nodded. Becky turned to Elena. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert." Elena hid her surprise well; she didn't think Damon actually knew her name what with him calling her Miss Freebush and what not. And on top of that... GIRLFRIEND?! Caroline hadn't told her she'd have to start faking then, like WTH, a warning would've been nice, an 'Oh and by the way, you start faking a relationship now' thing. She was sure she had a few more days before she had to fake it. Ah heck, nothing she could do now, she just had to play along.

"Girlfriend?" Becky asked loudly, making several people turn to look. Elena wanted to crawl into a hole; she hated being the centre of attention. "What is going on with those eyebrows?"

"It's bad... But lucky for her that's the only thing you need to deal with." Becky looked Elena over before nodding.

"She's got beautiful skin I'll give her that. Well, we don't have all day, so let's get those caterpillars plucked." Becky led the pair to a station at the end. "This is Lesley, she'll do your eyebrows, and a bit of make-up never hurt."

Elena was going to protest but knew she wouldn't win so she sighed and sat down actually remembering 'Like a lady'. Damon smirked in amusement as he saw her sit and she stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh.

"Hi, hi!" Lesley - a bleach blond girl who also had heavy make-up, too high heels and a short LBD - said, smiling at Elena and giving Damon a hungry look. "I'm Lesley; I'll be your make-up artist today." Elena nodded. "Sit back please." Elena did as instructed and sat back while Lesley grabbed a pair of tweezers.

Elena had to admit that being tweezed was one of the most painful things she'd ever had to go through. She felt as though every bit of hair on her brow had been yanked out and it was somewhere between burning and stinging. Damon had enjoyed about a minute of the torturous process before Elena grabbed his hand and squeezed it each time a piece of hair was yanked out of her brow.

By the time Lesley was done, putting some type of ointment that cooled the burning and lessened the sting, Elena wanted nothing more than to punch the girl in the face for the pain. The only thing keeping her from doing it was the fact that Damon too was in pain from his hand being gripped so tightly.

Lesley chased Damon away and told them the worst was over. Lesley was actually a pretty nice girl; she talked about going to beauty school even though her mother wanted her to be a lawyer. She told Elena about how her mother had eventually given up and just let Lesley do what she wanted to do. And Lesley had been the happiest girl in the world, especially when she got a job at Becky's, one of the best beauty shops in the country, catering to high class celebs like Elizabeth Salvatore and her models.

Once Lesley was done putting the finishing touches to Elena's make-up she allowed the girl to turn her swivel chair and look at herself. Elena looked shocked at what she saw. She looked... different, and she actually liked it. Unlike her own make-up, Lesley had put Elena's make-up lightly, a bit of foundation here, some blush there, eyeliner and lip-gloss. For the first time in a long while Elena actually felt beautiful.

"So I take it you like it?" Lesley asked with a proud smile.

"I love it," Elena breathed. She turned her head, looking at her perfected make-up, her mother, Jeremy and Bonnie would be so proud. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Well go to your man and see what he thinks." For a moment Elena was confused then she remember that she was faking a relationship and she nodded and got up and hurried towards Damon who was sitting at the waiting area with Becky practically draping herself over him. Elena waited a moment, watching in amusement as Damon tried to move away from the woman but failing. The freshly made-up brunette finally felt sorry for the arrogant and cleared her throat to get the pair's attention.

"Wow!" was Damon's first words as he looked at the made-up Elena Gilbert. For a long moment he just stared at her, shock and something else Elena couldn't identify on his face. She smiled shyly because well, she'd never really been looked at like that by any guy, especially one who knew her when she was 'Gracie Hart'.

Becky cleared her throat and got up from the couch. "Well look what we have here," she said looking Elena over. "Lesley did quite a good job I'd say."

"Indeed," Damon agreed, finally recovering from his shock. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing Elena's forehead. Elena felt even weirder then she had when she'd worn the dress because oh my word Damon Salvatore was being nice to her! It was like stepping into Twilight Zone or something.

"Thanks," she said, faking her best smitten/shy smile. Becky looked between them for a moment before clearing her throat.

"So anyway," the large breasted woman said, gaining Damon and Elena's attention. "Damon, your mother took care of payment so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you Rebecca," Damon said his smirk/smile back. Becky smiled flirtatiously and gave the man a peck on the cheek.

"Come back soon." She ran a hand through his hair. "You might need a haircut soon." Damon nodded before taking Elena's hand. The brunette was tempted to pull away but she knew that would look weird so she sucked it up and played along, leaning her body against Damon's side and smiling brightly.

"I guess we should go." Elena nodded, said thank you to Lesley once more and they left the place still acting all lovey-dovey couple because they knew Becky and her girls were watching them. "I'm craving ice-cream." Damon didn't wait for Elena to comment and he started towards an ice-cream truck.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked after him to the truck where Damon was ordering double scoop of cookie dough ice-cream. He turned to Elena who ordered a double scoop, one cookie dough and the other vanilla. Damon smirked having seen something then grabbed Elena's hand. The brunette muttered a 'What are you doing' while Damon dragged her away with their ice-creams.

"We have company," Damon muttered.

"What company?" Elena frowned.

"Paparazzi with their failed subtlety. And I remember that guy, he's always following me around."

"Right..." Elena was itching to turn and look at the paparazzi guy but didn't.

"Come on, let's take a walk and enjoy this delicious ice-cream." Damon grabbed Elena's hand, looping his hands with hers and pulled her lightly. The brunette followed, faking her best smile while Damon did his usual smirk. "You know, you're not as bad an actress as I thought... Maybe there's some Sandra Bullock in there after all."

"Funny," Elena said without much humour in her voice though she smiled anyway. She was tempted to smack him hard but settling for a light flirtatious tap on the arm.

They ate their ice-creams and actually attempted to have a civil conversation about nothing. There were eyes and ears everywhere according to Damon and they had to not only act like a couple but actually talk like one too. Elena thought it was balls, but then she remember a lot of celebrates had been caught out saying the wrong things so she just went along with it.

Elena was surprised when she realised that she was actually - and no, she'd never admit it to anyone - having fun with Damon Salvatore. It turned out the guy wasn't such a jerk after all. He could actually be a very nice person if he stopped with the sarcasm and rude remarks. He could actually make a very good friend.

Elena had just finished her ice-cream and turned to Damon expectantly, waiting for him to decide what they should do next.

Damon grinned at Elena before swiping the ice-cream from her chin and wiped it on his napkin before throwing the napkin in the trashcan. There was an awkward silence for a moment then he spoke.

"You'd be so much more attractive if you didn't eat like a pig," he said the continued walking. Elena glared for a moment before following him. "Anyway, we should go find you your own clothes shouldn't we?"

"No," Elena said. "I'm sure Caroline can pick them just fine."

"Barbie doesn't know what I like; she's too busy blowing my brother's money on herself to care about anyone else." Damon sneered at the words. Elena didn't comment. "Stefan is blinded by her."

"Maybe they genuinely love each other," she defended.

"Of course they do." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know anything about her. You can't just judge her without knowing anything."

"I know enough." Damon continued to walk on while Elena stopped for a moment. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she rushed to Damon then slowed when she reached him.

"I get why you're so pissed off."

"Ah-ha?"

"Yes. She shows no interest in you. Whether you insult her or plain ignore her, she still doesn't care about you and that annoys you." Damon raised a brow while Elena huffed, shaking her head. "You're jealous of your brother! He has something you don't have and the only way you can stop the green monster is by putting him and his wife down!"

"Really Miss Freebush, you over think things." He continued to walk, making his way towards the beach. Elena stood watching for a long moment as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, rolled his pants up then picked up his shoes and walked onto the sand. He continued to walk on, ignoring Elena who was throwing looks at him, wondering what he was planning to do.

"Idiot!" she hissed, when she noted him walking straight for the water. She plonked down on a bench and pulled off her shoes, picking them up she rushed after the spoilt brat. "What are you doing?" she called following him.

"The water looks good doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing?" Elena repeated. Damon ignored her and continued to walk towards the water. He stopped for a moment, letting the cool water run over his feet. He smirked and turned, looking at Elena. "What are you planning?" Damon just shrugged and began to back away from Elena and move more into the water. "Stupid, you'll get wet!"

"It's just water Gracie, it won't kill me."

"Psh-yeah, it could! People die in the ocean."

"Mmhee," he said, shrugging and pulling a face. Elena rolled her eyes and moved closer, wanting to grab him to pull him back but he stepped back before she could grab him. Elena huffed in annoyance as she felt the water by her knees, she hadn't even realised how deep she was. At this point the water was by Damon's thighs.

"Just get out," Elena said, folding her arms over her chest and giving her best irritated look. Damon only smirked, his eyebrow raised. The look infuriated Elena.

"Come on, live a little," Damon said, grabbing Elena's arm before she could duck.

"No-!" Before she could complete her protest Damon had pulled her closer but the a wave came at them, slamming into Damon, causing the pair to topple over. Elena landed with a thud on the wet sand and Damon followed, landing on her, able to soften his fall on the brunette girl with his hands on either side of her head.

"Whoops," Damon said, grinning, looking down at Elena. Her wet hair was sticking to her face and Damon went and moved it away, tugging softly at the hair and pushing it off Elena's face. Elena looked up at him, looking into his beautiful blue-grey eyes and he looked down at her dark, chocolate brown eyes. Elena bit her bottom lip as Damon shifted slightly closer to her, a mischievous smirk present on his lips.

They continued to look deep into each other's eyes while Damon moved closer. Three inches... two inches... an inch- *THUMP*

The moment was broke when a soft thud came followed by a drawn out "Ow..." from Elena as she groaned as she felt something hit her head. She came back to her senses and realised Damon was still on her.

"You can get off me now," she said, pushing him away. Damon didn't protest and slowly got off her. Elena sat up and rubbed her head.

"Don't over react, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Damon said absently. Elena didn't even bother to acknowledge him as she got up and grabbed Caroline's shoes before walking away. Damon chuckled as he got up and followed the pissed off brunette. They didn't speak as Damon walked to his car to grab some cash so he could buy them towels since his wallet was soaked.

He threw one of the fluffy towels at the brunette. Elena caught the towel and started drying her hair, dabbing at her slightly ruined make-up. Damon watched her as she muttered to herself, trying to shake off the sand sticking to her arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Damon said, looking sincere. Elena just huffed but then rolled her eyes and smiled. Damon raised a brow and Elena mouth 'paparazzi' and Damon nodded.

Elena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, giving him a kiss, making it linger just for show. Damon chuckled, putting an arm around Elena.

"You really aren't as bad an actress as I thought you'd be," he said. Elena 'hmm'ed before gently pulling away from Damon. The male model grabbed Elena's hand and led them to his car. They lay their towels on their seats and got in. "I'm craving Chinese. What do you think?"

"We're wet, unless you're planning take-outs."

"Sure. Your house is better." Elena smirked.

"What? Afraid of your mother?"

"A bit, yes." Elena laughed at that, shaking her head.

"Alright then, my place it is." Damon smiled before doing a U-turn and driving to Elena's house. "How do you know where I live?" Damon shrugged.

"I was required to know. We can't have been dating and I don't even know where you live." Elena saw Tyler's car parked on the street and she rolled her eyes.

"Right..." They got out the car and went over to the front door.

Elena cursed herself, remembering that her keys were in the car that was left at the Salvatore home. She looked around then walked over to the swing on the porch and sat on it. Damon frowned and watched as she placed her hand on the edge of the bench, her fingers creeping under the bench and she came back with a key. Damon couldn't help laughing.

"Don't laugh; this was our best option since under the mat and pot plant was over used."

"It's a smart place to put it I suppose."

Elena nodded then got up from the bench and went to the front door. She turned the key in the hole and unlocked it, pushing the door open being greeted by the scent of a home cooked meal and something baking. "If you're having sex in the living room again you better stop because I have a guest!" Elena shouted from the hall. Damon gave the brunette a curious look and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"We aren't having sex!" Jeremy's breathless voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh come on! In the kitchen?" Damon chuckled as he walked into the living room. He was actually quite surprised to find that the place was clean and quiet homey.

"We aren't having sex, dammit! Who's your guest anyway?"

"We're coming into the kitchen, you better be decently dressed." Elena indicated for Damon to follow her to the kitchen and they both went in to find Jeremy sitting on bar stool at the island, biting his bottom lip and Tyler was standing by the stove, back to everyone.

"Damon Salvatore?" Jeremy said in surprise. Tyler looked back for a moment, nodding at Damon who nodded back in greeting.

"And you are Jeremy Gilbert," Damon said. Jeremy nodded then gave his sister a curious look. She rolled her eyes then walked over to the island and grabbed a fresh chocolate chip muffin.

"Ah, which reminds me," Damon suddenly said. "Congratulations are in order for the two of you. I heard you were engaged." Jeremy glared at his sister.

"I didn't tell him!" she defended.

"No, _Caroline_ did," Tyler said. Elena scrunched up her nose, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She looked at the her brother's fiancé for a moment then breathed in deeply. "So what are you making there Tyler?" she asked.

"Food." Elena pulled a face.

"Damon was craving Chinese."

"Good, that's what I'm making."

"Are you ever going to forgive me for telling people?"

"Probably not."

"I'm still sorry though."

"No you aren't." Elena sighed.

"Anyway, Jere, can Damon borrow some clothes."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, sounding as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Elena narrowed her eyes at her brother but then figured that Jeremy had probably been staring at his fiancé's ass.

"We fell into the ocean."

"What the heck were you doing there?"

"Ask Mister Salvatore!" Damon only smirked at Elena.

"Right... I'll go see if there're clothes for him. You should probably shower, get the sea sand off."

"I know. I'll be done in half an hour or so." Elena went upstairs and grabbed some of her nicer 'home clothes' and disappeared into the bathroom to shower, washing her hair and body. When she was done she dried herself up and pulled her clothes on.

While she was in her room, doing a quick clean up Damon went to shower. When Elena thought her room was decent enough she went downstairs to find Tyler and Jeremy kissing each other across the island.

"Do you two ever not kiss?" she asked, sitting down beside her brother.

"Yes," Jeremy said with a smile and a slight blush.

"I'm sure," Elena said. She grabbed another muffin from the cooling rack and started eating it. "These are so damn good! What did you put in them?"

"Weed," Tyler said with a serious face.

"Yeah right." Elena was quiet for a long moment before rolling her eyes. "Yeah right." Jeremy chuckled.

Damon finally came back to the kitchen, dressed in Jeremy's clothes. They actually looked good on the model despite the fact that they were slightly bigger than he was. Damon smiled at everyone then sat down at the island.

They all talked about nothing in particular. It actually felt like the most normal and natural of things, like something they did at a regular basis. No one felt awkward being around the other and they could easily share jokes. Damon actually let go of the jerk thing and was actually a normal guy.

When Tyler was done making the food, Jeremy got plates and helped his fiancé dish out the food. Elena grabbed four unused chop sticks from the cutlery drawer while Damon grabbed his and her plate. Jeremy took the other two plates while Tyler grabbed the bottle of red wine he'd gotten and four wine glasses.

They all sat down on the long couch and grabbed their plates and chop sticks and started eating. Tyler poured each person wine and they sat back and enjoyed the magnificent food. Elena turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until she got to the food network to find one of Tyler's shows on.

"Next channel," Tyler said, going to grab the remote from Elena but Jeremy blocked him and Elena moved her hand away.

"Don't change the channel, I haven't watched this episode," Damon said. They all turned and looked at the man who looked back at them. "What? So I enjoy watching Lockwood's cooking shows. Sue me!"

"Why the heck do you even watch them?" Elena asked.

"I enjoy them. It's fascinating to watch. And it's not my fault really, my mother and Blondie kept going on and on about them and one time made me watch re-runs and I ended up liking them."

"Wow..." the Gilbert siblings said slowly, turning back to the TV and continuing to watch as Tyler taught some overly flirtatious women how to make good chicken pie.

Between watching and eating, the four people talked about nothing in particular. It was pleasant, chatting like this and just relaxing, it was something that all of that could actually picture doing at a regular basis. And much Elena's surprise, Damon was actually really, very nice. She was - dare she think it - impressed by the man's manners. When their food was finished, Tyler and Damon grabbed the plates and headed to the kitchen to get desert.

"Well Damon isn't such a jerk after all," Jeremy said to his sister.

"I know right?" Elena said. "He's actually a really nice person."

"I know!" They both grinned before turning towards the door leading to the kitchen, waiting for the older boys to come out with the desert.

"So what's for desert?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Red Velvet cake with vanilla icing and chocolate icing. He added some extra ingredient and said he wanted to test what it tasted like."

"So we're his genie pigs?"

"Yep."

"I don't mind." The siblings giggled then smiled as Damon and Tyler came back with two plate each. Each other four plates had a large piece of red velvet cake and honestly, it looked so damn good.

"Here you go," Damon said, handing Elena her own before sitting down beside her.

Tyler put Jeremy's plate down on the coffee table then took his own seat beside Jeremy. Jeremy cuddled closer to his fiancé and they began to share their cake, on occasion feeding each other.

"You two a sickeningly adorable," Damon said looking at the pair.

"I know right?" Elena agreed. Jeremy pulled a face while Tyler just smirked, pulling his fiancé closer.

When desert was over everyone migrated to the kitchen where Tyler and Damon washed the dishes while Jeremy and Elena sat about, talking to the boys. Their conversation was cut short when Tyler's cellphone started ringing.

"Could you get that Jere," Tyler said since his hands were wet. Jeremy nodded and walked over to Tyler, grabbing the cellphone that was in Tyler's back pocket.

"It's Caroline," Jeremy said before answering. "Hello?" A pause as Jeremy listened to the girl who sounded hysterical. "They're here." More talk on the other end. "No." Talk. "Yes." Talk. "They drowned them I think." Talk. Talk. Talk. "Course." Talk, talk. Talk. "Not that we were planning it, but okay." A squeal, more talk. "I suppose." Talk, talk, talk. Talk. "No, not at this point." Talk. "Never thought about it." Talk. "Cool." Talk. "Me too Caroline." Talk. "Bye."

"What'd she want?" Tyler asked once Jeremy had returned the phone back into Tyler's pocket.

"She was going all hysterical about Damon and Elena going missing."

"Oh. Then what?"

"Then she asked if we were planning an engagement party."

"Then?"

"Then she said she'd plan one."

"Great... Then?"

"Then she asked if we even had a location for the wedding."

"Mm... Then?"

"Then she said it was nice talking to me and hung up, not before telling me she was going to come over so we could plan the party."

"Good luck with that." Jeremy pulled a face then went back and sat down.

"I should probably head home," Damon said once the dishes were packed away.

"It was nice," Jeremy said.

"It was," Damon agreed. He shook hands with Tyler and Jeremy then Elena walked him out. "You're actually not bad company."

"I could say the same about you," Elena said, smiling shyly. Damon smirked at her.

"Maybe we could do this again? Without the company, though they do make good company." Elena looked surprised.

"Are... are you asking me on a date." Damon smirked.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I want to do that?" Elena raised a brow, looking confused. "Alright fine, yes, I'm asking. How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Um…"

"That wasn't up for discussion. I _am_ picking you up at seven tomorrow night."

"Right. See you tomorrow. Don't worry about your clothes; I'll bring them in tomorrow." Damon nodded. He rolled his eyes when he saw a car parked a few houses away. Someone was inside and it was obvious they had a camera.

"We have company," he whispered, leaning toward Elena. Elena rolled her eyes as she stepped toward Damon. The man wrapped his arms around the brunette woman, pulled her close then planted a gentle goodnight kiss on her lips. "Good night Elena."

"And a good night to you too Damon." They pulled away from each other and Damon got into his car. Just for show Elena leaned into the car and kissed Damon once more before moving away and waving as Damon drove away.

Elena sighed then went back into the house and found Tyler and Jeremy cuddling on the couch though they both seemed a bit weird. Elena raised a brow at them and they ignored her though Jeremy blushed.

"There were paparazzi following," Elena defended. "What were we supposed to do? And why were you even spying."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Tyler said simply. "And feel free to explain to your mother why you didn't tell her you were seeing someone."

"You didn't!"

"No, but if you don't in the next three days, I might let it slip accidently. Who knows?" Tyler shrugged nonchalantly. Elena narrowed her eyes at the boy then shook her head. "Anyway, I want to go to the supermarket real quick, I want to go look at the food, see if there's anything I'd like to try." That was how Tyler made his food, he'd go to a supermarket and scope the isle for a good few hours, and if there was something that caught his eye, he'd buy and come home to try and make it.

"Sure. And I'll tell my mother... soon." Tyler hummed before getting up from the couch. He kissed Jeremy's head before walking out the house.

"So..." Jeremy said, looking at his sister.

"So, what?"

"How are you?"

"Jeremy-."

"No really Len, how are you?"

"I'm... I'm actually fine."

"You don't feel...?"

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Well that's good sis, I'm happy."

"Me too." Jeremy grinned at his sister and she grinned back. They turned to the TV and Elena flicked through the channels before settle on one playing some new TV series about Vampire brothers fighting over a girl.

"Hey Len," Jeremy suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"Mom called, she wanted to talk to you."

"You made Tyler answer."

"Obviously." Elena laughed before getting up and going to get the house phone. She couldn't really blame Jeremy for making Tyler answer, their mother could talk, more so when she was talking to Jeremy. Even after all these years she still worried about him. Elena speed dialled her parent's house number then placed the phone on the coffee table and hitting the loudspeaker button. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Mom?" Elena asked.

"_Hey sweetie,"_ Miranda said, a smile clear in her voice.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing much here. It's just that we haven't heard from you or your brother in a while and were wondering what was going on."_ Jeremy threw a look at the phone but made no comment. Elena suppressed a laugh.

"Nothing much. Did you hear about Damon Salvatore being shot?"

"_Yeah, it's so sad. But they said he was okay, that it wasn't anything serious but the family was going to probably tighten security and what not."_

"Yeah, I'm going to be part of the group guarding him."

"_Really?"_

"Yep. There's a whole lot more to it. I'm going to come over when I get the chance so we can talk about it properly." She left out the 'unless you see it in the news first' bit.

"_There's more to it?"_

"Way more."

"_Huh... Okay... So how's your brother? He isn't doing anything illegal is he?"_ Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"No mom, he's behaving. Tyler really mellowed him down."

"_I'm glad. When are they coming to visit? Jeremy and Tyler?"_

"I'll drag them along with me when I come over."

"_Good. I always feel like Jere's avoiding me."_ Jeremy mouthed an 'I wonder why' to the phone while rolling his eyes, making Elena snort. _"He's there isn't he? Jeremy Gilbert, why do you continuously avoid my phone calls?"_

"Because you keep asking when Tyler and I are finally going to move in together, or get married," Jeremy said.

"_Oh come on Jere! You've been together so long!"_

"Yeah, yeah mom. We're not there yet." Elena raised a brow at her brother and he shook his head, indicating for her not to say anything yet, mouthing 'it's a surprise'. Elena nodded then turned back to the phone. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Tyler walking into the house.

"Hey babe, I wanted to try out a new recipe but I..." the older boy trailed off when he noted how the siblings sat on the couch with the house phone on the coffee table. "Uh..."

"_Hi Tyler,"_ Miranda called.

"Hi Misses Gilbert," Tyler replied. "I'll be in the kitchen." He kissed the top of Jeremy's head then disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Is he avoiding me too?"_

"He avoids everyone if he can," Elena said. "And you know he's an arrogant stuck up jerk that cares for no one but himself and his finac... ah... Hello mom, you still there?"

"_What were you just about to say?"_ Miranda asked, excitement in her voice.

"Uh... When?" Jeremy face palmed, shaking his head.

"First Bonnie, then Caroline, now mom," he said looking at Elena unimpressed.

"Sorry."

"_What are you two on about?"_

"Nothing mom," Elena said. "Anyway, we have to go. We'll see you soon."

"_Elena!"_

"Bye mom!" Elena hung up before her mother could say more and turned to Jeremy who was back to watching the TV. "Oh come on, it was a mistake." The phone started ringing and Elena noted that it was their mother.

"You better answer that," Jeremy grumbled before getting up and disappearing to the kitchen. Elena sighed and answered the phone.

"Mom?"

"_Tell me that what you were about to say is what you were about to say!"_ Miranda said excitedly.

"I don't know what you mean mom."

"_Oh don't play dumb Elena Gilbert, come on, tell the truth!"_

"They're keeping it on the down low for now mom. I don't know why either so don't ask. You and Tyler's best friend Caroline and Bonnie are the only ones that know. And Tyler's mom might know. I haven't heard him complaining about his dad so I suppose he doesn't know yet so no, you can't tell anyone. Jeremy's probably gonna kill me for telling, but I know you'll nag me until I do."

"_Oh my word! I'm so happy! I have to tell your Nana."_

"NO! No telling Nana! No one can know about this mom, they don't want to tell anyone yet."

"_And why not?"_

"I don't know, maybe they just want to get things sorted, I don't know. Just... no telling Nana, no telling anybody." Miranda sighed.

"_Fine... But tell them to call me as soon as they can."_

"Sure mom, will do."

"_I love you."_

"I love you more."

"Has Elena told her mother she's dating Damon Salvatore," Tyler asked loudly.

"_WHAT?!"_ Elena looked at Tyler with shock while Jeremy laughed, shouting 'a-boo-yah' loudly. _"Elena! When were you going to tell me? Oh my word! Damon Salvatore? When did this happen? How did you two meet? How long's it been? Grayson, did you hear that? Elena dating someone! Elena honey, answer me!"_ Jeremy and Tyler were laughing at the girl who glared at them.

"We aren't really dating mom. It was the thing I wanted to talk to you about. That's how they're tightening security. I'm going to fake as Damon's girlfriend to always be around him and stuff. It's not real or anything like that."

"_Really? Fake or not, you're still dating!"_

"We aren't. I don't even like him."

"That kiss begs to differ," Tyler said.

"_They kissed?"_

"Twice!" By now Jeremy was practically on the floor laughing.

"Mom, don't listen to Tyler, he's just angry because I told people about his engagement."

"_But that means you really did kiss. If he's getting you back about the engagement which is true, then the two kisses must be true too."_

"It wasn't real. We were just... acting."

"_Of course you were sweety."_

"I was!"

"_That's okay too."_ Elena rolled her eyes. _"So anyway, I'll see you on the weekend, yes?"_

"Sure mom. We'll see you on the weekend."

"_Good. I love you both very much."_

"We love you too mom."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Elena hung up and turned to glare at her brother and his fiance. "Thank you for that!"

"Any time," Tyler deadpanned.

"You are so evil!" Tyler only grinned. "I'm going to go to bed now and I hope you choke on your own food!"

"Then you'd have no one to cook for you."

"I didn't say die, I said choke!" She huffed then got up and went upstairs to her room. She changed into her pj's then went and brushed her teeth then tied her hair up and got into bed. Fluffles climbed onto the bed and curled up beside Elena. "Goodnight Fluff." The cat meowed and Elena switched off her bed side lap and was soon fast asleep.

...TBC...

And that's it for now :).. Hope you liked it.. Oh, quick question, am I moving too fast? I feel like I'm moving far too fast... Views?

Anywhoo...

(",)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Warning: this is a filler chapter!

**NOTE:** I'm not really planning on making this a long story, but yeah.

**Shout_Outs:**

**Delena4eva:** Oh good! It probably will stay that way for a while since Damon's still a jackass and Elena's still her tomboy-ish self and scary I'll-beat-you-up-if-you-flirt-with-me self *LoL*. So it will possibly be a slow build-up. Of course there'll be jealous!Damon, that's always a request *LoL*, jelaous!Damon is sexy! Have to mention it, can't not! *LoL*, don't die! Here's the next one :)).

**S:** Here you go, enjoy!

**KitKat Nikol:** Good! Okay, so I'll just go a bit slow, no getting naked for the pair... Yet :)).

**Whitney:** You're very welcom :)).

**Guest(s):** Here's an update.

**Guest(s):** Here's the next one for you :)).

**Miss G:** My pleasure, here's more.

**Guest(s):** And then came another :)).

**paigeetvd:** Sorry it's late, but here it is.

**Disclaimer:** NoPe!

**Perfecting the Guard**

The first thing Elena was woken with the next morning was Jeremy banging her door open and practically throwing himself on her bed. She really did try to ignore him, but apparently her brother was not in the mood to be ignored because Elena felt the bed covers being harshly yanked from her body.

"What?!" she practically screamed, sitting up and glaring at Jeremy.

"What, what?" Jeremy said innocently. Elena glared at her brother who grinned at her before he sighed. Elena sighed too, looking at her brother with worry when he started blinking rapidly, almost as though he were fighting tears.

"Jere… what's wrong?"

"When was the last time you dusted this place Len? Damn!" Elena scrunched up her nose as she pushed her brother gently. He did have a sensitive nose; most anything strong made him sneeze like hell. He hated that, but it couldn't be helped most of the time. "Anyway, I needed company coz Tyler left early. He's flying to New York for some Food Lover's Convention thing there; he promised he'd be back tomorrow."

"Aw, you poor baby."

"Len don't be a sarcastic bitch. I need someone to hang out with."

"You know I'm out of the question dear brother. I have to take care of Prince of Jerks."

"Speaking of…" Jeremy got up and grabbed the paper he'd dumped on Elena's bare dressing table and threw it at his sister who caught it easily.

**MISTER SALVATORE'S NEW BOO** the heading read. A picture was of Damon and Elena at the beach and another of them on the porch sharing a kiss and another of Jeremy and Tyler in the earlier days of their rather unexpected relationship. Elena scrunched up her nose as she scanned through the article that talked about 'the mystery girl who wasn't so mysterious after all because she was apparently Jeremy Gilbert's older sister'. The article then put together how Damon and Elena could have possibly met. The article literally put it this way: _**The best theory of how these two could've possibly met is: Damon is Caroline's brother-in-law while she's best friend with Tyler who's dating Jeremy Gilbert whose Elena's younger brother. So it should be fairly obvious that the pair met because of the connection.**_ Then it went to say: _** The biggest question on everyone's lips though isn't 'Who is she' but rather 'Will she last'? Will Miss Gilbert surprise us as her brother did with used-to-be Playboy Tyler Lockwood? Could she possibly be 'The One'**__** for billionaire model Damon Salvatorr**__**? Only time will tell friends, only time will tell…**_

Elena sighed and folded the paper, handing it to Jeremy who took it and dumped it on the bedside table then turned to Elena expectantly.

"What?" the brunette woman asked.

"Well? Aren't you going to comment?" Jeremy asked.

"Comment on what? I have nothing to say."

"Right…"

"They actually compared my relationship with Damon to yours with Tyler. My relationship with Damon is _nothing_ like yours with Tyler."

"How so? Besides the fakeness and the hetero-ness."

"We don't even like each other."

"That falls under fakeness."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does! Your 'hook up' with Damon, fake as it is, is as unexpected as mine with Tyler really; they called that one fake too. One of these tabloids is bound to comment on that. They've already hinted to that in this one."

"But your hook up with Tyler was truly unexpected Jere. Even you and Tyler aren't sure how it happened really. I mean sure you say he kissed you and you both liked it, but seriously, that's not the reason you started dating, you aren't even sure how or when you guys went from 'just having lunch' to 'just have dinner' to 'we're kissing and telling each other we love each other'. That's sad Jere, real sad."

"Shut up Elena! There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is everything wrong with that! Not knowing when exactly I fell in love with the man I plan to marry, that is truly sad." Jeremy shoved his sister gently while pulling a face which made Elena laugh.

"Anyway, come downstairs, Tyler made breakfast before he left. He also made lunch and dinner and breakfast and lunch for tomorrow just in case he got back late."

"And I ask myself once again, what would we do without that man?"

"Order take out!"

"Indeed." They laughed as they got out of Elena's bed and headed downstairs were omelettes, freshly baked muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice was waiting for them. They ravished the breakfast, indulging in mindless conversation between grunts of approval to the amazing food. When they were done with breakfast they washed up their dishes – even with a washing machine in the house, they perfer to hand wash their dishes – before they headed to the living room to watch the Food Lovers Convention that was being shot live from New York.

It was around three in the afternoon that a knock on the door pulled the Gilbert siblings from the TV. They argued for a good five minutes on who was going to answer the door but finally Elena won – arguing that she was older than Jeremy and she had a right to demand him to do stuff – so Jeremy went to answer the door. A squeak followed by a high pitched squeal were what was heard at the door, making Elena turn to see what was going on.

"You are so much cuter then I thought!" the voice that was positively Caroline Forbes-Salvatore's said.

"Um… thank you?" came Jeremy's reply. Elena chuckled to herself as she could imagine Jeremy's uncomfortable look. The kid just could not take a compliment seriously.

"So I'm here now. We can get started on the wedding planning."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Did you think I was here for Elena or something?"

"Well…"

"I am. I have an outfit she can wear to her date with Damon,-." Elena pulled a face at that, "-but I'm mostly here for you. We need to plan a wedding you and I. Well aren't you going to let me in?"

"Right, sorry. Come in." A few moments later Jeremy walked into the living room with Caroline following with a make-up bag, a pair of three inch heels and a dry-cleaner bag and hanging from her shoulder an expensive purse that seemed filled with something. The blonde looked around the room and nodded in approval.

"Not too shabby, though a little fix here and there will do. Elena."

"Morning Caroline," Elena said.

"Haven't showered this morning I presume."

"You presume correctly," Jeremy said. Elena gave her brother a look while Caroline tsk-ed in disapproval.

"You have a date in four hours Elena! Go shower so I can fix your hair. Go!" Elena groaned but didn't argue as she dragged herself off the couch and headed upstairs. "So let's plan a wedding Mister Gilbert," she heard Caroline say followed by a long groan of displeasure from Jeremy. Elena laughed knowing she wasn't the only one that was going to suffer because of the hyper blonde.

After almost an hour long shower, Elena finally decided she'd avoided Caroline long enough and save her brother from the blonde. As she walked down the stairs – dressed in one of her baggy 'man t-shirts' and sweat pants – she could heard Caroline talking quickly and excitedly about wedding cakes and 'absolutely beautiful wedding colours'.

"Both you and Tyler are wearing dark tuxedos, white shirts and ties. Tyler looks good in a tux, he looks real good."

Elena walked into the living room and found binders and magazines on the coffee table, floor and couches. She looked to Jeremy who was sitting on the floor flipping through a wedding magazine with a clueless look on his face. Elena held back a laugh because she knew she was just as clueless, but it was still quite funny to see her brother with that look.

"I don't want cheesy colours Jere, so pick nice colours," Caroline said.

"Sure," Jeremy said waving mindlessly at the blonde as he continued to flip through the magazine in his hands.

"Ah Elena, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you." Elena faked a smile as she pushed papers from the couch and sat down behind Jeremy. "We should get started on your hair!"

"Can I go now?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Not until you at least have three colour schemes you like." Jeremy sighed as he grabbed another magazine and started flipping through it. "And don't think you can get out of it by randomly picking colours because I will ask you why you picked them." That made Jeremy sigh even harder and louder. Elena bit back a laugh as she shook her head at her brother. "Alright Elena. We're going to your room for this."

Before Caroline could get up the Food Network channel announced that the next show was 'Food Lovers Convention: New York' and that the chef that was going to be presenting his food would be Tyler Lockwood and the girl settled herself again.

"Just get an extension cord and we'll do it from here," the blonde said. Elena nodded and hooked up an extension cord before dumping the head beside Caroline. "Grab that dining room chair, you can sit there." Elena grabbed the chair and placed it at an angle were she could see the TV no matter which way Caroline made her face. "Good!"

The next two hours were spent with Jeremy flicking through magazines and binders for colour schemes and Caroline talking animatedly while doing Elena's hair and make-up. The blonde was like a TV honestly, the whole time she was working she didn't stop talking and the fact that she never ran out of things to say was a wonder.

"And I'm done!" Caroline announced with a happy sigh once she was done with Elena's make-up. "You can go put these on!" Caroline handed Elena the dry-clean bag and the three inch heels. Elena looked at both the bag and the strappy shoes wearily but took them and disappeared upstairs to get dressed. She only had an hour left so she knew she had to get dressed fast. It didn't take much to put on the way too short black dress; that thing just took LBD to a whole new and uncomfortable level for the brunette.

"Elena, hurry up!" Caroline called from downstairs. Elena sighed, pulling down the dress – no it didn't budge – and slowly made her way downstairs. She was actually very surprised at how comfortable the heels she was wearing felt. She reached the living room and Jeremy and Caroline looked up. Jeremy wolf whistled while Caroline squealed and clapped happily.

"It's quite short," Elena said, tugging the dress down and also pulling the sleeves slightly.

"It's perfect! Stop trying to pull it down! Anyway, I have jewellery for you to wear."

"It reveals too much chest," Elena complained.

"You're lucky I didn't go for the cleavage showing one! Be happy that this one hides your boobs!"(1) Caroline grabbed Elena's left hand and pushed a thick ring onto her index finger then her right pushed another ring onto her middle finger then pushed chunky bangles onto both wrists. She grabbed a small black bag and handed it to Elena who took it with a sigh. "Voilà! Isn't she beautiful Jeremy?"

"Definitely!" Jeremy said, snapping a photo and instantly sending it to his mother before Elena could get a chance to even delete it.

"Dog!" Elena cussed her brother who only grinned at his sister.

"Language, Elena!" Caroline scolded.

"Yeah Elena, language," Jeremy quipped. Elena glared at her brother but sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mom says you look amazing by the way. She's getting dad to print out the picture so she can frame it. But she wants one of you and Damon together. Oh and she said she wants us to come visit her over the weekend, and we should bring our 'men', her words."

"She does remember that this is for show right?" Elena asked.

"Sure Elena, show," Jeremy said waving her off. Elena narrowed her eyes at her brother but then just shook her head and turned to Caroline who hadn't stopped smiling.

"You look amazing Elena!"

"Thanks," Elena said awkwardly. Yes, she couldn't take compliments either! A car was heard outside and Caroline and Jeremy hurried to the window to check who it was.

"He's here!" Caroline said gleefully turning to Elena who faked a smile though deep inside she was actually nervous. This was her first date in goodness knows how long and she was actually very nervous. She sort of looked forward to the date, but she couldn't help the lingering fear. She wanted this night to go well, without a hitch, but-

"Well you sure do clean up well." Elena was cut from her thoughts by Damon who stood just a few feet away from her, smiling that wickedly sexy smile of his.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," Elena complimented. Damon was dressed in a dark button-up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of dark jeans. The only accessory he had was his fancy Rolex watch, but the man still managed to look good.

"I always look good Miss Fre-Elena."

"So you're going to make an effort in calling me by my real name?" Damon shrugged.

"Why not? It won't kill me, will it?"

"Funny," Elena deadpanned. Damon grinned at her.

"Anyway, we should go. We have reservations."

"Right." Damon held out his hand and Elena looked at it for a long moment before sighing and gently taking the hand.

"Wait, mom wants a picture!" Jeremy said standing in front of the pair. The young male snapped a few photos with his iPhone then stepped away as he sent the pictures to his mother and another to Tyler's phone.

"Ready to go?" Damon asked Elena. The brunette nodded, pushing her soft curls from her face with her free hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's go then." Damon led Elena out the house and Jeremy and Caroline followed them out with big smiles.

"Have fun you two," Caroline said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Jeremy called. Elena rolled her eyes while Damon smirked as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Elena said as she got into the car. Damon waved at Jeremy and Caroline as he got into the driver's seat before driving them to the restaurant where he'd booked them seats.

…**TBC…**

Yep, filler chapter to the max. not planning on dragging the story on forever like Then They Fell In Love but there may be outtakes and maybe a sequel, maybe *shrugs*

(1) Search 'Nina Dobrev scream rock republic outfit' in Google images and you'll find the dress she's supposed to be wearing :)).

**Anywhoo..**

**(",)**


End file.
